Nicktoons Team Up
by Reddwalker314
Summary: Nicktoons and their friends Norvice and Aamir have defeated The Dark King. From all of the fighting they decide to let loose and get their lives back together. But now a new enemy has arisen, something that the Nicktoons have never faced before. A new adventure has begun along with major obstacles that they must face in order to stop the new villain from his ultimate plan.
1. Chapter 1

The Dark King was finally gone, out of their lives. The battle between good and evil had been dealt with, but it wasn't over. There was still more evil after the Universe. The Nicktoons, Aamir, and Norvice were ready to fight that evil. The story continues on a beautiful summer day with the team of heroes enjoying a day at the beach, which was a perfect place for them.

"Ok how does this work?" Said Timmy. Aamir perked his ear forward out in the distant ocean with his finger, then turned to Timmy. "Ok see that small rock or island down there? You and I are gonna run as fast as we can all the way down there, where Jimmy is, no flying just good old fashioned running." Timmy nodded. "You're on Walker!" Said Timmy. The two boys took their running stances and with a motion of Jimmy's arm they bolted, a quick crackle hit the air, the two boys were running like speed boats kicking back water, but they suddenly started to sink while running.

Aamir lost his footing and within a second he face planted in the water making a loud slamming noise. "Ha!" Said Timmy looking back at where Aamir had face planted, "Looks like you couldn't take the heat!" But unfortunately for Timmy his concentration slipped, Timmy fell and he found himself bouncing on the water like a skidding rock. Neither of them had made it to their destination. Jimmy was on his back and holding his sides laughing.

"Y-you guys are horrible at running on water!" Jimmy managed to say through laughs. Aamir rose up from the water a little dazed. "Yeah? I'd like to see you try running on liquid." But just then they heard someone yelling with excitement.

It was Danny in a green energy ball, he plummeted in the water and made a big splash. "Beat that Norvice!" He said looking up. "Come on, lets show him whos boss when it comes to splashing!" Said Spongebob.

"Thats right, because we're the splash kings!" Said Norvice. He flew both of them in the air all the way up to where the others looked like ants. "Lets do this!" Said Spongebob.

Norvice made two energy balls and they both went in them, then they dropped. The others were looking in the skies waiting. Until they saw Spongebob and Norvice, they were coming down almost as fast as bullets. They hit the water and made a big wave washing the others away. "Wooooo, think you can beat the splash kings now?!" Said Spongebob high fiving Norvice.

Everybody was laughing, until they felt a disturbance in the water. Norvice dipped his head in, as did all the others. A grayish blur swam under them. They all emerged, "Don't worry guys its just a shark." Said Timmy.

"Timmy, I don't think thats just any shark, its…." just then Danny was interrupted by a giant great white shark bursting out of the water. "Megalodon…" Danny finally continued surprised and wide eyed. "Danny look out!" Aamir flew towards Danny, snatching him out of the water before the giant shark landed on him.

The shark went back under the water, but the team knew it was going to resurface. They all started talking to each other about what to do. "I already set the armor to come here." Said Jimmy. "Hang on Jimmy I gotta get you out of the water." Said Timmy.

Timmy flew towards Jimmy, but then the shark came up again and it whipped it tail fin and struck Timmy. It sent him flying from the team. The shark landed back in the water and headed toward Jimmy. Within a second Norvice flew toward the shark and grabbed its dorsal fin and was flying the opposite way that the shark was swimming. Norvice was holding on as best as he could but the sharks strength and swimming skills were beating his superhuman strength.

The shark was snapping its jaws open and shut getting closer and closer to Jimmy. "Danny get Jimmy, I'll help Norvice." Said Aamir. Danny flew to Jimmy and Aamir flew to Norvice. Aamir went between the shark's jaws and stopped it, and then he started lifting up the upper jaw.

Norvice flew to where Aamir was and helped lift the shark. Even the two of them combined had a hard time holding the shark still. It kept wobbling back and forth and whipping its tail. "Danny, I see my armor, drop me." Said Jimmy.

Danny let go of Jimmy, and his armor went on his body in pieces from foot to head. Once the armor was on his body, the jet boots activated and allowed Jimmy to fly. Jimmy looked around and saw the giant shark and the two boys. He raised his arm and a target finder scope popped up while he targeted the shark. "Guys open the sharks mouth!" Said Jimmy.

Aamir and Norvice started to grab different sides of the sharks mouth, and flew in opposite directions. Jimmy shot a small missile in the sharks mouth. "Guys get clear!" Said Jimmy. Aamir and Norvice flew from the shark.

The shark fell back in the water, and within a second the shark exploded. Pieces of it flew everywhere. "Jimmy! You didn't say we were going to kill it! I thought you were trying to just you know, capture it." Said Aamir.

"If by capture you mean keep it and make it easier for it to try and eat us? Yeah, good idea." Said Jimmy. "Well its better than your idea!" Said Aamir.

"Hey guys if you're done arguing- wait hey where'd Timmy go?" Said Danny. "Oh no, I think he is still in the water!" Said Norvice. Then out of nowhere Spongebob bursted out of the water holding Timmy.

"Got him." Said Spongebob. "Guys we need to have a meeting." Said Jimmy. They all headed to their Nicktoons base.


	2. Chapter 2:New Visitor in town

**This story was created last year in April, so yes it will have some moments when the writing seems in experienced. Please feel free to review my chapters and let me know how much you like it or how much it needs work if any. I do NOT own the rights to any Nicktoons characters, only to Aamir and Norvice. I do warn a lot will happen in this chapter, well close to a lot. ..**

At the Nicktoons base the meeting was flooded with questions, no one knew what had happened and they all tried to find out. "So it just popped out of the water?" Said Timmy. "Well yes, I don't know how, or where it came from. All I know is that it was a shark and it was angry." Said Jimmy.

"Angry about what? Sure a lot of sharks do this but this isn't an ordinary shark its a Megalodon." Said Danny. "No its not, Megalodon is bigger than that, scientist or some other people found and put together a whole jaw of Megalodon. It's teeth is bigger than my body, infact two- three clones of me would make up the height of one of it's teeth." Said Norvice.

"Ok so this is what some kind of baby or clone?" Said Aamir. "Well I brought a piece of its body from the explosion I'm analysing it now." Said Jimmy. "What?! So you don't want to keep it prisoner, but you want to bring pieces of its corpse to the base?!" Said Aamir.

"Having a piece of it is way safer than keeping the full living thing." Said Jimmy giving Aamir a look. "This couldn't have came from The Dark King, he's gone, unless he came come back from the grave?" Said Danny. "After what we did to him I doubt he's back, we Nicktoons may be hard to kill but he is certainly gone." Said Timmy.

"He isn't a Nicktoon, not a full one any way." Said Spongebob.

"But he was created like one. Hey is it me or is there some weird weather problems down in Chicago?" Said Jimmy.

"Last time I checked Chicago wasn't supposed to get rain until Thursday or thunderstorms for that matter." "I'll go check it out, I need to hit something because that shark made me feel like a wimp when it smacked me." Said Timmy. Timmy then walked outside and flew to Chicago to see what the problem was. "Well ok then, hey guys I'm gonna need help with analyzing the shark part and building my new suit." Said Jimmy.

In Chicago the weather was bad. People were afraid for their lives, and when Timmy got there he saw a mysterious flying being. Timmy flew to a close citizen. "Whats happening here? Who is that guy in the sky?" Said Timmy.

"I don't know but he might have caused this bad weather, look hes about to harm that woman over there!" Said the man. Timmy whipped his head and saw the mysterious being charging a form of energy in his hands and he shot it at the helpless woman. Timmy took a leap to the woman and he landed in front of her right on time and shielded her, the energy ball hit him and started electrocuting him. The woman ran away to safety, but Timmy was on him hands and knees panting as if he had just ran an extremely long marathon.

Timmy looked up and saw the being drawing closer. "Oh, thats funny. Little hero comes to save everyone." Said the mystery man. "You think I'm that funny? Then you should see the punchline!" Said Timmy.

Timmy flew forward to the being and struck him in the jaw, sending him flying in a building. "Not so tough huh?" Said Timmy through pants. But at an instant the being flew back at Timmy and air tackled him. They landed near a water fountain.

"Clear!" Said the being after rubbing his hands together. He put both hands on Timmy's chest and started electrocuting him, laughing like a maniac. Timmy was trying to think of what to do next, he slammed his right hand in the concrete, ripping out a chunk and hitting the mystery being in the head with it. Then Timmy kicked the mystery being in the stomach.

But the mystery being caught his foot and threw Timmy in the water fountain. He started shooting electricity in the water once again electrocuting Timmy. The mystery being stopped and stood at the edge of the fountain. "So this is the great Nicktoon? This is the kid who killed The Dark King? Pathetic." Said the mystery being.

Timmy didn't know how the man knew about The Dark King but he didn't care. He sprang forward to the mystery being, but within a second the mystery being back hand smacked him and sent him flying to a construction site. Timmy landed in a pile of poles. He looked up and the mystery being shot more electricity at him. Timmy jumped out of the way.

The mystery being started chasing Timmy and shooting more electricity at him, but this time Timmy was flying and dodging the electricity. Fortunately, Timmy was able to dodge every electricity bolt shot at him. Then the electricity stopped, Timmy stopped flying and floated in his place. Thinking it was over Timmy sighed and turned around only to be grabbed by the neck by the being. The being flew high and took them both in the skies where the thunderstorms were appearing at. Timmy couldn't break the man's hold, he was as strong as Timmy if not stronger.

The being finally stopped ascending and looked Timmy in the eyes. "For some reason I have pity for you, you're just a little boy." He said. "Who are you?" Said Timmy exhausted and out of breath.

"My name is Nam Mota, I come from a planet not so far from your own. A planet called Notan." Said Nam.

"Just wait until I get my strength back. You'll be sorry." Said Timmy. Nam looked up to the sky and put his arm up and electricity from the skies shot down and connected with Nam. While Nam was holding Timmy and being powered up with electricity Timmy was being shocked to near death.

After electrocuting Timmy, Nam threw him at the very top of the construction site they were at before. Timmy crashed on top of the concrete surface. Timmy's powers were weak, the last charge of electricity had weakened his powers and he could barely crawl. Struggling to get to his feet, Timmy was then flying side kicked by Nam onto a lower platform. Nam landed near Timmy, with some distance.

Timmy slowly got to his feet. "Who knew that electricity could do this to you, the great Timmy Turner?" Said Nam. "I hope you don't mind but after I have killed you I'll move onto your friends and kill them, being the only super being on Earth I'll rule this place!" Said Nam.

"And why stop there? Why don't I move onto your home?" Nam said with a crooked smile. "Your death will only be the beginning of your suffering!" Nam said charging and shooting a very strong electric beam at Timmy.

Timmy's reflexes acted quickly, and Timmy created a shield purely out of energy balls. But his shield was weak and it started to crack. Timmy's hands and body started shaking. He knew that if he let the electric beam hit him he would die. Timmy was in his darkest moment.

The energy shield was cracked all over and shattered. And the electricity had made contact with Timmy. But suddenly Timmy was not being electrocuted, he was blocking the electricity with his own hand! Nam's face turned from an evil grin to a surprised face. Timmy felt a strange urge to do something, he wanted to do something.

Timmy looked down at his right arm that was blocking the electricity, it seemed to be glowing red. Timmy then looked at his arm and back up at Nam and he did what the urge told him to do. He shot out an extremely powerful energy beam and reversed the electricity's direction. Both the electricity beam and Timmy's new beam hit Nam at the same time. Nam was sent flying, crashing through walls, and landed on a construction vehicle.

Nam looked up to see Timmy flying right at him. Timmy landed on top of Nam, and his eyes glew red. "I won't let you touch my friends, and I won't let you touch my family!" Said Timmy. Timmy started slamming his fists on Nam, every word he said fueled him with anger, and the madder he got the harder he hit Nam.

After pummeling Nam to near death, Timmy grabbed him by the neck and picked him up. He then threw Nam at a big pile of bricks and started shooting his powerful energy beams at him. One by one made Nam weaker and weaker, then Timmy shot a powerful beam with both of his hands at Nam for a longer time. "Doesn't feel good now does it?!" Said Timmy.

Then Timmy stopped shooting the beam and Nam was laying in the pile of what was left of the bricks. Timmy walked up to Nam and picked him up by his neck, he balled his fist up and it started to glow a bright red. "You know what I say about villains? They have no heart! Let me just check and see if you have one!" Timmy said in immense anger.

 **Sorry but I wanted to end this chapter with a cliff hanger. Will Timmy actually kill this alien being with his bare hands? Find out next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3:A Dark World

**Here's chapter 3 I had just re-read all the writing in April and noticed that I made events happen back to back in such a nasty fashion X_X. But regardless this chapter is a little gory and possibly somewhat depressing, I promise the next chapter will have an uplifting moment in it FO SHO!**

Timmy reared back his fist and was about to impale Nam. But then another figure appeared in the sky, and the bad thunderstorm weather went away and it was sunny again. Timmy looked up to see the being come closer to him. Nam Mota looked up at the being, and had a look on his face that said "what are you doing here?".

The being landed in front of Timmy and stood tall and confident. "Hello, my name is Mota Erif." He said. "Mota- who, wait are you two siblings?" Timmy said. "Unfortunately yes." Said Nam Mota

"I am supposed to be his guardian." Mota Erif said pointing at his brother. "I need no guardian!" Said Nam Mota. "Oh really so you have this situation under control, yes?" Said Mota Erif.

"I did not ask for a baby sitter." Said Nam Mota. "You didn't have to, here you are extremely close to dying." Said Mota Erif. "Excuse him he is a troubled child." He said.

"Brother leave, I'm handling this." Nam said looking at Timmy. Timmy looked back at Nam Mota with an angry look and squeezed Nam's neck harder. "Go ahead, do it. Make your life worry free." Nam said.

"Don't do it Timmy Turner, please." Mota Erif said. Timmy was fighting back his anger and stared Nam Mota deep in the eyes. Then he threw Nam Mota and made a loud angry yell, and slammed his fists in the ground. It made a loud crack and boom in the air that alerted the other Nicktoons an hour away.

Timmy slowly stood up and looked at Mota Erif. "So, are you like your brother?" Timmy said. "No, him and I come from a family of generally good people. He just, didn't seem to find being good as a good thing, or fun for that matter. So our parents were forced to have him sent away for a while, I was tasked to keep an eye over him to make sure he didn't get in trouble. Such as now." Mota Erif said.

"Wait, your family allowed him to be sent away in space?" Timmy asked. "Yes, because our planet doesn't tolerate much ruthlessness. Sending him away was the lenient penalty. But my people and I are capable of holding our own throughout space." Mota Erif replied.

Timmy wiped the blood from his mouth and looked at his torn and what used to be his super suit. "Aw man Neutrons gonna kill me, I knew I should've wished for a suit." Timmy said. Timmy then noticed that his Nicktoon watch was beeping. It made a flash of light that incinerated his old costume leaving him in his underwear.

Then a new costume popped out of his Nicktoon watch. This time it was all red and he had a full mask on, and a big T on his chest. "Whoa!" Timmy said pulling back his mask. "Sweet!" He said.

Mota Erif looked at him confused, then there were two cracks in the air. They both landed in front of Timmy. It was Norvice and Aamir and they looked alarmed. "Is everything ok?" Aamir said.

"Yeah we heard you yell and then there was a "bam" sound." Norvice said. "Wait what's with the new suit?" Norvice said. I fought him that's what happened." Timmy said pointing at Nam Mota.

"And my suit got totally messed up in the battle so the watch gave me a new suit. Oh and by the way he's a good guy I'll explain back at HQ."Timmy said pointing at Mota Erif. And with that Timmy grabbed Nam Mota and motioned Mota Erif to follow. Norvice and Aamir followed suit and followed Timmy and Mota Erif.

Back at the base Mota Erif explained where he and his brother were from, who they were, and what him and his brother were doing on Earth. "Fascinating, Timmy, do you mind telling me what happened to the other suit I made for you? Jimmy said calmly. "Well um, it got destroyed…. Timmy said cautiously.

"TURNER! Do you have any idea how long it took for me to make that suit?!" Jimmy said furious. "Sorry Neutron, but I nearly got electrocuted to death! Besides I got a new suit." Timmy said.

"A new suit? No way!" Jimmy said. "What? Timmy asked.

"Timmy, you achieved your Mega Mode!" Jimmy said amazed. "Thats it! Your near death experience upgraded your powers and now you're Mega Mode Timmy. Jimmy said.

"Wait what's Mega Mode? Timmy asked. "It's something that enhances your powers making you 5x stronger than you used to be with all of your powers. I installed that into your Nicktoons watches incase of near death experiences." Jimmy said.

"Why didn't you have our watches enhance our powers as soon as we got them?" Timmy said. "Well you guys have great healing factors, so once you're near death your body heals. But the Nicktoons watch's insert Nanobytes that enter your bloodstream, and they get to your blood cells at the same time your body heals itself. Enhancing your powers 5x stronger. Jimmy said.

"So you're saying that we can only achieve this if our body is in real, trouble and right before we die?" Aamir asked. "Well that's the no brainer way to put it but yes. Jimmy said. "That's pretty cool, thanks!" Aamir said.

"Remember it only happens if you're near death." Jimmy said. "But anywho I have to tell you guys something, we're going to take you and Norvice to the Nicktoons dimension! Well, actually I'm taking you to my world." Jimmy said.

Jimmy started a machine that opened up a green portal. The machine made a sound and the portal went fuzzy for a second. "Jimmy, you sure this is safe to travel in?" Aamir said. "I've worked out the bugs trust me." Jimmy said.

"Uh is there anything I need to do? I mean I don't go into cartoon dimensions for a living." Aamir said nervously. "No just sit back and enjoy the ride." Jimmy said.

"First stop, Retroville!" Jimmy said. He motioned for Danny, Spongebob, Timmy, Norvice, and Aamir to follow. And he told Mota Erif to stay and watch his brother Nam Mota. They went in the portal and once they were in the portal closed.

On the other side of the portal, the six teammates were in Retroville. But something was wrong. Retroville looked deserted. They walked around the neighborhood and went to Jimmy's house. Once they got to the door they heard somebody start having a moan and groan behind the house.

Jimmy led the way and they all saw a teenager walking slowly. He was wearing a red shirt that had dark blood on it, and blue jeans that had something that looked like bite marks that tore through the jeans. "Hello?" Jimmy said with some fear in his throat. The mystery teenager stopped walking and stood in his place.

The teenager turned his whole body around slowly and saw the team. The teenager had big hair that looked like it used to be curved at the top but it was ragged and messed with. The face looked familiar but the eyes were glowing a brownish orange. His mouth was hanging wide opened and his teeth looked like they were coated with human flesh, And there was a big yellow neutron on his red dark shirt. It was Jimmy Neutron.

The whole team looked at him and the other Jimmy Neutron next to them. The darker looking Jimmy's face turned from a tired and bored look, to an angry and aggressive look. He then let out a loud and a monster like scream. He then started charging at Jimmy. Jimmy froze in his place and didn't move, he was entirely shocked and horrified at what he was seeing.

The darker looking Jimmy tackled the other Jimmy. On the ground Jimmy had his hand on the lower part of the darker Jimmy's jaw, keeping their heads a safer distance. But he struggled to keep him away as the darker Jimmy was moving his head closer to the other Jimmy viciously. Finally their heads were close enough to see eye to eye, the darker Jimmy was snapping his jaws open and shut. Norvice took action and tapped the darker Jimmy on his shoulder.

The darker Jimmy looked up and Norvice punched him right on the cheek which turned his head a whole 180 degrees and he fell on his back. The other Jimmy got up surprised. But the darker Jimmy wasn't finished, he stood up turned and fixed his head back to the front of his body with alot of cracking noise in his neck. Once it was at its normal spot he rolled his head a little and looked at Jimmy again. "BIG BRAIN, MINE!" He said with a dark voice.

Jimmy stood horrified and armor went from his front to his right arm, he raised his arm up and shot green goo at the darker Jimmy's wrists and ankles. The darker Jimmy was stuck on the ground with green goo. He made the horrible sounding scream again angrily. The armor on Jimmy's arm converted back to his chest power reactor. He thought for a moment then looked up in horror and fear and ran to his house door and barged in.

The room took on a scary, sad, and horror turn to it, it was cold and harsh. Jimmy walked over to see two adult corpses on the ground. Their insides were gone and so were their brains. But he noticed their faces, they were too familiar to ever forget in his life. They were the faces of his parents who had died in this dimension, with their deaths looking painful. He couldn't believe it, Jimmy fell to his knees and started sobbing. Tears flew from his eyes and his face turned from sadness to anger.

Jimmy stormed back outside past the team and towards the zombie Jimmy. The zombie Jimmy watched as Jimmy came closer staring at his forehead. Jimmy sat on top of the zombie Jimmy's stomach, he clenched his fists and started punching the zombie Jimmy in the face. "NO, HOW COULD YOU?! HOW COULD YOU EAT THEM?! HOW COULD YOU KILL OUR PARENTS?!" Jimmy said angrily with tears flowing from his eyes.

He punched one more time and waited for the zombie Jimmy to answer. The zombie Jimmy hesitated then looked Jimmy in the eyes. "Parents, taste good. Parents brains tasty, juicy." The zombie Jimmy said staring into Jimmy's eyes.

The zombie Jimmy then started laughing a devilish laugh. Jimmy then started punching the zombie Jimmy in the face again, this time harder. Then the team came running to Jimmy noticing what he was doing. Timmy and Danny grabbed him and pulled him off of the zombie Jimmy. "GET OFF ME LET ME GO!" Jimmy said angrily.

Danny and Timmy were startled to hear their friend like that and let go of him surprised. Jimmy looked behind him and saw a wrench on the ground. He picked it up and walked over to the zombie Jimmy. Jimmy was breathing hard and staring deep into the zombie Jimmy's eyes. The zombie Jimmy laughed once more.

Jimmy got angry again and held the heavy wrench high. "YOU THINK ITS SO FUNNY? IM GONNA MAKE YOU GO THROUGH THE PAIN I'M GOING THROUGH NOW!" Jimmy said angrily. He let go of the wrench which dropped hard on the zombie Jimmy's chest.

The zombie Jimmy closed his eyes in pain and coughed hard. "Jimmy what are you doing?!" Timmy said. Jimmy looked back at Timmy then back to the zombie Jimmy. Jimmy sat down on the zombie Jimmy's stomach again and picked up the wrench.

The zombie Jimmy held back his pain in his eyes where his eyebrows squinted in pain. "HOW DOES IT FEEL?!" Jimmy yelled in his face. He then slammed the wrench on the zombie Jimmy's shoulder. The zombie Jimmy screamed in pain.

"Stop Jimmy you're hurting him!" Danny said yelling at Jimmy. "You're brain is still smart enough to think a bit straighter than zombies, and you're still able to feel pain. Good, I want you to feel the pain you brought me." Jimmy said with an angry look on his face.

The zombie Jimmy looked at Jimmy with worried eyes. Jimmy then smacked the zombie Jimmy across the face with the wrench. The zombie Jimmy's mouth started bleeding. "And half of your organs still work including your heart." Jimmy said angry but amazed.

The zombie Jimmy tried to move his four limbs but he couldn't get out of the sticky dried up goo. Jimmy stood up and jabbed the wrench in the zombie Jimmy's stomach, making him cough up blood. Jimmy continued to stand and stared into the zombie Jimmy's eyes once more. He raised the wrench in his hands high as if it there were to be one final blow. He was about to kill the zombie Jimmy, "Jimmy don't do it, don't kill him." Aamir said.

"HE KILLED MY PARENTS!" Jimmy said. "HE HAS TO PAY!" He said yelling again. Jimmy looked back at the zombie Jimmy's eyes and raised the wrench again, he hesitated, the team waited to see if Jimmy was going to kill the zombie Jimmy or spare him.

Jimmy stood there ready to bash the zombie Jimmy's skull open. But he just stood there. As he saw the worried face of the zombie Jimmy, he noticed what he was doing and the anger on his face went away. He dropped the wrench to his side and sat down on the zombie Jimmy's stomach again. His head was down and he shed a few more tears.

Then Jimmy looked up to the zombie Jimmy. "Why did you do it?" Jimmy said calmly but sadly. The zombie Jimmy looked away for a moment and thought. "I…. can't control… my hunger… for.. human flesh." The zombie Jimmy said slowly.

Jimmy looked at the zombie Jimmy and thought. Jimmy then stood up. "Dissolve." Jimmy said. And the green sticky, and dried up goo dissolved off the zombie Jimmy's limbs.

The team got alerted and watched carefully for the zombie Jimmy to make a move. The zombie Jimmy got up slowly, and stood in front of Jimmy and they saw eye to eye. The zombie Jimmy raised his hands as if he were about to grab Jimmy's head and bite into it. But he stopped in the middle of what he was doing, and looked at his hands. He stared at them for a second before he dropped them to his side.

"What else happened here? Who else is infected? I need to know." Jimmy said trusting the zombie Jimmy. The zombie Jimmy thought for a moment then pointed to the city a few blocks down.

Jimmy then commanded his armor to go onto him and it went all over his body again. But before he closed the helmet he looked at the zombie Jimmy. "Come with us, you aren't fully dead yet." He said. The zombie Jimmy nodded and followed the team.

When they got to the city it was crawling with zombies, Jimmy put his arm in front of the team. "I need you guys to go back to Norvice and Aamir's dimension. This is personal." Jimmy said. The team hesitantly agreed then Jimmy opened the portal back with a device on his arm, after the team left Jimmy and the zombie Jimmy walked towards the city.

Jimmy and the zombie Jimmy finally got to the city, and the zombies turned their heads and saw Jimmy. They charged at him, but the zombie Jimmy let out a loud roar that made them stop. "He… is.. not food! He is our friend." The zombie Jimmy said.

But then a zombie came from behind Jimmy, it was carl and he tackled him and started clawing at Jimmy's helmet. Jimmy pushed him off and got up, but other zombies pushed past the zombie Jimmy and swarmed Jimmy. Jimmy started punching and kicking them away and shooting beams at them. But one zombie punched through the glass on the chest of Jimmy's armor and grabbed the thing inside throwing it. Jimmy's armor started powering down but it flickered from powering down and staying on. Jimmy then charged through the zombie crowd and into a nearby building.

He Jumped and crashed through a wall and landed on his back. the armor fell apart in pieces. He got up and saw the zombie Jimmy climbing into the building while the other zombies just crowded around the bottom of the wall. Jimmy got up and asked the zombie Jimmy if he was ok. The zombie Jimmy nodded then looked out of the hole in the wall.

Jimmy was about to say something when a zombie charged at him from the corner of the wall, it was Libby and Jimmy held up his forearm to her. But she just grabbed it and bit it. Jimmy pushed her back, looking at his forearm. Then the zombie Jimmy looked back, saw the zombie Libby and punched her knocking her out. The zombie Jimmy then looked at Jimmy.

Jimmy stared at his forearm scared. "Crap, crap, DANGIT!" Jimmy said. Then he looked up at the zombie Jimmy. "How long until I turn into a zombie?" He said frightened.

The zombie Jimmy looked back down at the bite mark on Jimmy's arm, then looked at Jimmy's face. "...Any minute." The zombie Jimmy said with an apologetic face. Jimmy backed up to wall. And sat down in the corner.

The zombie Jimmy walked over and sat down next to him, Jimmy thought about his whole life, and held back tears. "What am I gonna do now?" He said. The zombie Jimmy shrugged, and looked out the hole in the wall. Then he looked back at Jimmy arm and his eyes widened with shock.

"Jimmy, your… arm!" The zombie Jimmy said staring at the bite on Jimmy's arm. Jimmy lifted up his forearm to his face and noticed that the bite mark was healing. Jimmy was happy and surprised and thought for a moment. "The nanobytes, thats it! They enhanced my body and enhanced my immune system!" Jimmy said happy.

He stood up and ran to the whole in the wall. "Jimmy, follow me." He said jumping out of the hole and on top of a zombie head. The zombie Jimmy followed. Jimmy sprinted and pushed past the zombie crowd and grabbed the light machine that was in the chest of his armor.

Once he got free of the zombie crowd he held the machine up in his hands. And his armor flew out of the building and onto his body. He then put the light machine into the chest of his armor and pressed and rotated it in to make sure it was back in and stayed in. The zombie Jimmy came and stopped in front of Jimmy. "Come on, I've seen enough." Jimmy said.

He motioned the zombie Jimmy to follow, and they both ran. Jimmy activated the portal opening device on his arm and a portal opened up in front of them. They both jumped in and the portal closed. Back on Earth they saw the team and Jimmy was relieved and took his armor off. The team saw the bite mark on his hand and got alerted.

Jimmy noticed and held his hands up, "Its ok guys its ok. Im now immune to the zombie virus." He said smiling. After minutes of explaining what had happened he went over to his work computer and sat down on a chair. "I know what I'm going to do, I'm going to transfuse my blood into your body." He said looking at the zombie Jimmy.

"Then once I do, we'll fix your dimension." He said to the zombie Jimmy.

 **Ok so I'm pretty sure you guys are baffled from this chapter either in a good way or most surely in a bad way.** **Please bare with me I'm trying to post all the crappy or past writing now and get it over with so that I can finally start posting recent writing from Google docs that have more experience in them when it comes to writing. Please review this chapter on what you thought about it.**


	4. Chapter 4:Love and Affection

**Hello there, I hope I don't bore any of the readers still reading my story, I'm nearing one big and important part so bear with me a little longer. Disclaimer: I do not own Nicktoons or any of their characters except for Aamir, Norvice, Nam Mota, and Mota Erif. The rights of the Nicktoons are owned by Nickelodeon.**

The next day the Nicktoons team met back at their base, discussing problems. The zombie Jimmy sat in a corner and thought for a moment. Then he walked up to Jimmy and grabbed his arm and took him aside from the group chat. "Jimmy, theres more to the zombie dimension." The zombie Jimmy said finally without having a hard time.

"Like what?" Jimmy asked. "I got turned into a zombie trying to save Cindy." The zombie Jimmy asked. "What ever you do you need to keep her safe, luckily for her you like her." The zombie Jimmy said.

"What? No I don't, psh what do you mean?" Jimmy said nervously. "Jimmy don't act dumb, I know you better than your know yourself." The zombie Jimmy said plainly.

"Well metaphorically you do." Jimmy said trying to change the subject. "Stop trying to change the subject, you love her. So do I, but the one from my dimension told me to kill her because she didn't want to turn into a zombie." The zombie Jimmy said.

"Well what do I need to do to make sure that doesn't happen?" Jimmy asked. "You have to tell her you love her." The zombie Jimmy said out loud. Jimmy looked around and pushed the zombie Jimmy into a corner.

"Could you not say that out loud?" Jimmy said annoyed. "Jimmy don't act stupid you need to let her know to protect her." The zombie Jimmy said trying to move out of the corner. But Jimmy pushed him back in the corner with more force.

"Don't push me again." The zombie Jimmy said angrily. "I'm not willing to have everyone know how I feel about her." Jimmy said looking into the zombie Jimmy's eyes. "Hey guys, is everything alright?" Danny asked.

"I need to admit something for Jimmy. The zombie Jimmy said pushing Jimmy aside. Jimmy grabbed the zombie Jimmy's arm in frustration. "Do not tell them." Jimmy said angrily.

"Get your hand off me." The zombie Jimmy said slowly and angrily. Jimmy noticed that the zombie Jimmy's eyes started glowing the brownish orange color. Jimmy kept his hand on the zombie Jimmy's arm and tightened his grip. The zombie Jimmy grabbed Jimmy's shoulder and pulled him closer and tried to bite his neck.

Jimmy saw it coming and put his forearm on the zombie Jimmy's neck. "Should we do something or should we let them sort it out?" Aamir said. "Let them sort it out." Norvice said.

The zombie Jimmy bit Jimmy's arm then flipped him. Jimmy fell on his back and tried to get back up, but the zombie Jimmy pushed his head back down. Jimmy pulled his legs up and kicked the zombie Jimmy in the face. They both stood up, and the zombie Jimmy charged at Jimmy. He grabbed Jimmy and started biting his neck.

They both fell on the ground, the zombie Jimmy kept biting Jimmy's neck. Jimmy was screaming and begging the zombie Jimmy to stop, but the zombie Jimmy didn't stop. He kept biting his neck. Then after one more bite he stopped. Jimmy was breathing and holding his neck in pain.

The zombie Jimmy stood up, he wiped his mouth that had blood on it and just looked down at Jimmy. "Your lucky your immune system and healing factor is enhanced otherwise you'd be dead." He angrily, "Geez, Jimmy that was kinda brutal and mean." Aamir said. The zombie Jimmy looked at Aamir then down at Jimmy and thought for a while.

The zombie Jimmy knelt down to Jimmy and grabbed his arms picked him up and threw him at a wall. "We're going to your Retroville and you're going to find Cindy and tell her." The zombie Jimmy said looking at Jimmy's eyes seriously. Jimmy nodded and held his neck again. "Sorry about biting your neck so many times, but I had to get through to you." The zombie Jimmy said apologizing.

"You, Norvice, Aamir, and I are going to Retroville once you're healed." The zombie Jimmy said. "What about us?" Timmy asked motioning to himself, Danny, Mota Erif, and Spongebob. "Go help Mota Erif find his brother." The zombie Jimmy answered. "He ran off? How did I not see that coming?" Spongebob asked outloud. "He ran off just this morning so we're still looking for him." The zombie Jimmy answered.

Aamir went over to Jimmy and looked at his neck. "Dang Jimmy, you did more than just get your point through, are you sure you didn't want to eat him?" Aamir said. "I…. didn't, I didn't mean to… I, its not that bad." The zombie Jimmy said.

"Not that bad? Look at his neck, look how deep you bit through!" Aamir said. The zombie Jimmy looked away. "You want something to bite on, here bite on my arm." Aamir said offering his arm.

The zombie Jimmy looked at Aamir with a raised eyebrow, then grabbed his arm. The zombie Jimmy chomped on his arm but couldn't bite through. "Man, your arm is tender." The zombie Jimmy said. "Well that might be because I'm bulletproof." Aamir said.

"Oh so you want me to break my teeth chomping on your arm?" The zombie Jimmy said. "No, would you like it if I bit into your neck with my superhuman strength?" Aamir said. "Shut up, I don't need to know what it feels like." The zombie Jimmy said pointing at the bite marks on his legs.

"I suppose not." Aamir said. "Can we leave now?" The zombie Jimmy said. "...sure." Aamir said looking at Jimmy's neck and giving the zombie Jimmy a look.

"Jimmy, uh do you mind?" Aamir said looking at Jimmy. Jimmy nodded then went to the portal opener and opened a portal. "This portal should take us to the right place." Jimmy said.

"After you dude." Aamir said to Jimmy. And with that the four went in the portal. This time when they walked in they were in Jimmy's Retroville. And the first person Jimmy saw was Carl and Sheen.

"Jimmy, you're back!" They both said. Jimmy almost forgot how long it has been since he saw his friends. All three of them hugged and they noticed the other three people behind Jimmy. "Uh Jimmy, who are they?" Sheen said eyeing the other three.

"I'm Aamir." Aamir said. "I'm Norvice." Norvice said. Then they all looked at the zombie Jimmy.

"And who are you?" Carl said. "You don't recognize me?" The zombie Jimmy said. "I mean maybe my skin is a bit more faded out, and my eyes are brownish orange, and maybe my hair is a bit out of place." The zombie Jimmy said looking at himself.

"Don't forget your messy clothes." Norvice added. "Yeah those two." The zombie Jimmy said giving Norvice a look. "Hmmm I don't know, you look more like a zombie to me." Sheen said getting a closer look at the zombie Jimmy.

The zombie Jimmy sighed from the irony. "Yeah its good to see you too." The zombie Jimmy said. "Jimmy, meet non zombies Carl and Sheen. Carl and Sheen, meet, uh… zombie me." Jimmy said.

"Jimmy?" They both said. "Hi guys, good to see you haven't eaten peoples brains." The zombie Jimmy said. "Don't worry, he won't bite much." Jimmy said looking at the zombie Jimmy.

The zombie Jimmy noticed and sighed. "Can we just do what we are here for?" The zombie Jimmy said looking back at Jimmy. "Sure." Jimmy said scoffing at the zombie Jimmy.

"Carl, Sheen, do you know where Cindy is?" Jimmy asked. "Why would you want to know?" Carl asked. "Its not like tha-... actually it is like that, please I need to see her." Jimmy finally admitted.

The two looked at each other then pointed to the direction where Cindy was at. Jimmy took a deep breath and walked over to where she was at. The zombie Jimmy walked side by side with Jimmy. "Don't be afraid just let it out." He said.

Then the zombie Jimmy walked over to Norvice and Aamir. "This might be nerve wrecking because everyone in his school is out walking around and hanging out." The zombie Jimmy said. Then Sheen came out of nowhere and started poking the zombie Jimmy on the arm. "Sheen, quit it!" The zombie Jimmy said annoyed.

Jimmy was completely nervous, walking past the other kids playing and seeing Cindy just standing in her place talking to Libby. Cindy then saw Jimmy coming and he could hear her say "Oh great Nerdtron is here." Jimmy just shook it off and kept walking. His stomach felt awful yet he was confident. It felt like forever but he finally got to her.

"...Hi, Cindy." Jimmy said rubbing the back of his head. "What do you want Neutron?" Cindy said crossing her arms. "Um…. well, I sorta….. kinda….. like you." Jimmy said slowly.

Cindy looked at Neutron in a kind of angry way. "You know what?! That's not funny, Neutron! I have feelings you know!" Cindy said angrily and loudly.

Jimmy, knew she wouldn't believe him. She would need to be convinced in a better way. Cindy kept ranting on and on, Jimmy felt the urge to do something. And without thinking he did the unthinkable. He kissed Cindy on the lips.

After he did that everyone else who was playing stopped what they were doing. Then after a long pause they slowly started minding their own business again. "Cindy, I've liked you for a long time. And it took getting bit in the neck repeatedly to admit it, literally." Jimmy said chuckling to himself.

"I'm sorry if I didn't show it throughout the years." He said. But unexpectedly Cindy hugged and kissed him. The other three saw and just smiled. "I knew you could do it." The zombie Jimmy said silently.

"I like you too." Cindy said. Jimmy took the moment to marvel in the glory and just take in the moment. But then there was a crack in the sky. Everyone looked up and saw a dark figure in the sky. "Jimmy Neutron, I've been expecting you."

Then out of nowhere a car came flying towards Jimmy and Cindy. And it crashed on top of them. "CINDY, JIMMY, NO!" Norvice and Aamir said. The both of them looked up at the figure angrily, they dashed towards him but he grabbed both of them by their necks.

Norvice and Aamir looked at each other then nodded. Aamir palm striked the man in the face, and Norvice kicked him in the stomach. The man bent over in pain. Norvice then kicked his legs up and Aamir hammer fisted him down to the ground. The man landed near the car that he threw.

The car that landed on top of Jimmy and Cindy slowly lifted up, and Jimmy was standing holding it up. Cindy was underneath on her knees. "You are NOT crushing my girlfriend!" Jimmy said angrily. Then he threw the car at the man. "Girlfriend?" Cindy asked pleased and happy.

The man grabbed it in mid air and threw it down. The zombie Jimmy tried to help and jumped on the man's back ripping pieces of armor off of him. But the man grabbed him off his back and threw him down in front of him. Then he picked him up again and ripped his left arm off. "AGH!" The zombie Jimmy yelled in pain.

Then the man tossed the zombie Jimmy and his arm aside. And walked towards Jimmy. "NO!" Jimmy yelled charging in anger toward the man. Jimmy kneed him in the face using his jet boots then he opened up a random portal to a different dimension and punched the man in it.

Jimmy turned and saw the zombie Jimmy. He ran to him and grabbed him. "Are you alright?" Jimmy asked worried. The zombie Jimmy coughed. "No heh, its just my arm." The zombie Jimmy said calmly.

"Though I do think I need your blood transfusion to get it back in place." He said in pain. "Wait, Jimmy?!" Cindy said confused. "Oh, uh, Jimmy meet my Cindy. Cindy, meet zombie me." Jimmy said.

"Neutron you are weird." Cindy said laughing. "Is there anything we can do?" She said. "No, no I'll be fine I think." The zombie Jimmy said trying to get up.

Jimmy picked him and his arm up. "I'll be back Cindy, right now I have to.. help myself." Jimmy said half confused. "Ok, don't get hurt or anything!" Cindy said waiving.

"I won't, I promise." Jimmy said. And with that he opened a portal and Norvice and Aamir followed him in it.

Back on Earth Jimmy transfused his blood in the zombie Jimmy's body successfully and bandaged the zombie Jimmy's arm to where it was supposed to be at. "Ok, done." Jimmy said exhausted. "Ah, that's better, thanks." The zombie Jimmy said.

"Your welcome, well I have to get back to Cindy, so uh just hang out until I get back ok? See you guys later!" Jimmy said. And with that Jimmy opened a portal back and walked in. Then the portal closed.

"So Jimmy…. would you like to eat human food?" Aamir said

 **So if you don't know what the uplifting part of this chapter was that I promised, it was Jimmy and Cindy finally becoming a couple. It isn't perfect as I least expected it to be, but again this is old writing so I have a lot to learn. The Jimmy and zombie Jimmy little 'scuffle' I admit may have been over done or out of character for either of the Jimmy's. But please review this chapter and let me know about your thoughts. I will have the next chapter uploaded soon.**


	5. Chapter 5: Blood Sweat and Tears

**To start off this chapter I will say that this it basically the end of chapter 1 on google docs and this is when the writing starts to become a lot more recent and soon I shall be able to write with more sense and with more writing detail then so and so punched this or so and so said this and did that and that being that... basically I'm going to try my best to have this story really good or whatevah. More is to come so please stick with me.**

Meanwhile, Spongebob, Danny, Timmy, and Mota Erif are on the hunt for Nam Mota. They were flying in mountain rocky plains at fast speeds. "I can hear him, he's-" Timmy was interrupted when he got tackled by something. The two landed on a mountain. Timmy saw Nam Mota standing over him with an evil smirk, "Did you miss me?" He said.

"Sure I did, let me show you how much." Timmy said. After that Timmy punched Nam Mota in the face and sent him flying. Mota Erif spotted the two and lead the others towards them. Timmy acted quickly and flew towards Nam Mota grabbing him by his neck.

Timmy then started punching him in the face repeatedly, then threw him down to the ground. Then the others arrived. "Wow, Timmy." Danny said. "Yeah uh, I kinda let my anger out on him." Timmy said.

"I can see that, lets get him back to your base." Mota Erif said. They were about to leave when they heard a crack in the sky. A man appeared, the same man that attacked Norvice, Aamir, Jimmy, and Cindy. "Well, I've been looking for all of you, except you two." The man said pointing and looking at Nam Mota and Mota Erif.

The man flew towards Mota Erif and punched him in the chest sending him flying. "BROTHER!" Nam Mota said looking up and seeing his brother being attacked. Nam Mota then flew towards his brother, with regret written on his face, then he flew in full fury at the man who attacked his brother ready for a fight. Then the rest of the team jumped in on the fight turning it into a full on assault.

But the man was ready, when Danny flew towards him with Spongebob the man kicked both of them and sent them flying into a mountain. Then he punched Nam Mota into another mountain. Mota Erif took action and shot a fire beam at the man. The man backed away in pain, then Mota Erif uppercut him and sent him flying upwards. Mota Erif flew upwards and grabbed the man's ankles.

Mota Erif then threw him down making him plow into the Earth. The man rose from the ground slowly and looked up at Mota Erif. "Heh, you are quite a fighter." He said. "And you are quite the so-called punching bag." Mota Erif said.

The man stood up and pressed a button on his armor, "Brilliant, the downfall of you will come soon." He said before vanishing. Mota Erif turned and looked at Timmy. "Do you know what that means?" He asked.

"Don't ask me, I'm not the science wiz." Timmy said seeing his expression. "Then in that case, we need to find Jimmy and find out what's going on." Danny replied. "Uh, Mota Erif, grab your brother and follow us." Danny said flying in the distance slowly while waiting for the others.

Back at the base…

"Do you still want to eat people's brains?" Aamir asked the nearly normal Jimmy. "No the urge is gone, but my body kept the zombie strength and stamina. I'm basically your Jimmy Neutron." The nearly normal Jimmy replied.

Just then a door opened and Danny walked inside. "Hey guys, we have a problem." Danny said. "What a surprise." Norvice remarked.

"We need to get Jimmy and find this guy." Danny said. Norvice and Aamir looked at the nearly normal Jimmy then Danny. Danny noticed, "Our Jimmy." He replied. "I'll start up the machine." The nearly normal Jimmy said.

He walked to the portal opener and started booting up the machine. After a while he opened a portal. "To Retroville." He said as he walked in, with the others except Mota Erif and Nam Mota following him. "Well we're here, but where could Jimmy be?" The nearly normal Jimmy asked himself as they walked in the dimension.

After they walked around they finally spotted Jimmy hanging out with Carl, Sheen, Cindy, and Libby. The nearly normal Jimmy walked up to them. "Hey, we gotta go." He said tapping on Jimmy's shoulder. Jimmy was almost startled by the almost normal Jimmy's look.

"Wow, you changed a lot." Jimmy said. "I'm not fully normal, but the guy that was here encountered Danny, Spongebob, Timmy, Mota Erif, and Nam Mota." The nearly normal Jimmy stated. "So we need to do what? Find his headquarters or something?" Jimmy asked.

"Exactly." The nearly normal Jimmy replied. Jimmy sighed then gave Cindy a kiss and told her and the others goodbye. Jimmy and the nearly normal Jimmy came back through the portal opener, and as they got in the two Neutrons say the others prepping for a battle. The nearly normal Jimmy walked over to the portal machine and starting typing.

"What're you doing?" Jimmy asked. "Looking for the HQ the dimension dude is at. You know, calibrate the coordinates?" The nearly normal Jimmy replied.

"Oh, well seeing everyone else is grabbing extra armor pieces I created to aid their abilities do you need a suit like me?" Jimmy asked. "The nearly normal Jimmy stopped typing for a second, "I don't really work with those suits." The nearly normal Jimmy replied. "I can help you work the armor so you can make it work?" Jimmy asked.

"No, Im good." The normal Jimmy replied as he continued typing. "What about an exoskeleton? I made it in my earlier projects with my first suit." Jimmy added.

This made the nearly normal Jimmy stop typing and rub his chin. "An exoskeleton? Hmmmm, does it enhance strength, speed, and allow other strong weaponry?" He asked. "Precisely." Jimmy replied.

"Ok, well I think I can work with that." The nearly normal Jimmy replied as he typed. "Great, once we are set we'll head for battle!" Jimmy said confidently. The nearly normal Jimmy stopped typing.

"Jimmy, we aren't going in to fight, we are going for information of his plans. Sure we may seem ready for a fight but we don't know what this guy packs." The nearly normal Jimmy lectured. "I have a plan." Jimmy replied.

The nearly normal Jimmy observed Jimmy's face, "You mean the power stealing suit?" He asked. "No, its a suit that is designed to take the cells of an organism's body that gives them supernatural abilities and form it into a unibeam on my right arm to make a deadly shot." Jimmy explained. The nearly normal Jimmy nodded, "So a power stealing suit." He replied.

Jimmy looked at him dully. "Im just kidding, but if the situation gets dier to that, who is your volunteer?" The nearly normal Jimmy asked. "Unfortunately, not a volunteer." Jimmy said glancing at Timmy getting who was getting robo gloves on. "Jimmy, you know that taking his powers away will kill him if he is in battle without them?" The nearly normal Jimmy asked. "Well yeah, but I mean how likely is it that Danny, Aamir, or Norvice would magically get their powers back? They can't just go back to the source that gave them that ability, it might kill them if they tried it again." Jimmy explained.

"Timmy on the other hand has flying friends who grant his wish, sure they're suspended but in time they'll come back and grant him his powers back." He explained once more. "What do you think his reaction would be?" The nearly normal Jimmy asked. Jimmy once again glanced at Timmy, then back to himself.

"Very angry." Jimmy said. The nearly normal Jimmy nodded, then he stood up. "Jimmy, look, it's going to be ok, I know that we would make the right decision in these circumstances." "You're a good kid, now go get your suit ready and get the exoskeleton for me." The nearly normal Jimmy said patting Jimmy on the back.

Jimmy nodded and walked over to Timmy, "Hey Timmy." Jimmy said nervously. "Neutron, if you didn't forget we need to get ready for this HQ break in, what do you need?" Timmy asked as he adjusted the armor chest plate he had on. "I… um, nothing. Carry on." Jimmy said walking over to his Power Resource Armor.

While Jimmy picked up a blowtorch and fixed some bugs on his armor, Norvice walked up to him. "Hey, Jimmy?" He asked. Jimmy lifted up the helmet to protect this face from the blowtorch, "Yeah?" He asked.

"Are you sure about your plan with Timmy?" He asked. Jimmy then remembered that Norvice had enhanced senses, that included enhanced hearing. Jimmy shook his head. "No." He replied.

"Well, I support your decision." Norvice said walking away. "Hey, Norvice?" Jimmy asked. Norvice turned around.

"I need your help with my next suit idea, should it be heavy weaponry suit or hyper speed suit?" Jimmy asked. "Hyper speed." Norvice replied. "Thanks, Jimmy replied.

After a while the team finally finished preparing and got ready. Danny was wearing strength enhancing gloved followed by speed enhancing boots, armored chest plate, and a green visor. Spongebob wore a metallic karate helmet red strength enhancing gloves,and speed boots, Timmy wore speed boots and strength gloves and chest plate armor, Jimmy wore black and gray suit of armor, the nearly normal Jimmy wore the exoskeleton, Aamir and Norvice also wore strength enhancing gloves, speed enhancing boots, and chest plate armor. "You ready for this guys?" Jimmy asked.

The others nodded as they slowly entered the portal and it shut behind them.

In another dimension….

The team had landed in a big area that kind of resemble a giant factory and a giant business building. They all huddled behind a big wall, "Danny, I need you to make us invisible can you do that?" Jimmy asked. Danny nodded and they all grabbed each others arms and he made them invisible and as they flew off. They went towards a room and overheard plans of what the man that attacked them was planning to do and they went further to investigate, They saw a ton of what looked like robots working on something and when they looked up to see a big room with a big glass window they saw the man that had attacked them earlier.

"Thats him!" Timmy shouted, Jimmy covered his mouth. But it was too late, the working robots all looked at what looked like nothing, but then one of the robots shot a small machine that attached to Danny's chest and started shocking him, he let go of the others and fell as he tried to get the machine off of him. Jimmy used his armor to fly and he started shooting beams at the robots, the nearly normal Jimmy landed on the ground and started bashing robots. Aamir and Norvice started zipping and flying at the robots and also bashing them, Danny finally got the thing off of his chest and destroyed it as he rushed into battle alongside Spongebob, and Timmy.

As they successfully destroyed some of the robots the quickly started to fill in and ambush them. Danny and Norvice fought back to back destroying the robots with team attacks, "Hey Danny remember when we did this with The Dark Kings bots?" Norvice asked while throwing a robot at Danny. "Yeah, worst time of my life!" Danny said vaporizing the bot thrown to him with his ecto-beam. Soon they started to get overrun, a robot shot at Danny's green vizor which put a crack in it, "Oh, shoot!" Danny said while pressing a button on the visor and throwing it at a group of robots.

It exploded upon impact, Danny then starting shooting ecto-beams from both of his hands at multiple enemies.

As he shot them he started to get shot by the other robots which was damaging his armor. Aamir was flying around knocking robots off of the extra floor levels of the balconies until he heard a whistling sound in the air. He depicted what the sound was a weapon and turned to it just to be smacked across the face, and be sent soaring to the low level ground where the others were at, landing on the nearly normal Jimmy. The two looked up as they saw the man who attacked them floating with a retractable long metal chain looking weapon. "Oh, good. I was waiting for you to come here." The man said.

"Now, Apoco-bots, DESTROY THE NICKTOONS!" He demanded pointing at the team. After that order the bots suddenly turned feral and all started shooting with more vast strong weapons, and they attacked more aggressively. Danny fought of a few by shooting enhanced ecto-beams at them, but they started shooting his armor. He was shot in the chest three times back and forth, then when they stopped shooting him he saw a glowing object heading for him slowly.

As he finally focused on the object he noticed that it was actually an advanced metal missile coming right at his chest, "You've got to be kidding me.." Danny muttered right before he got hit with the missile that completely destroyed his armor. Danny flew back near the group unconscious and severely damaged. Norvice heard and saw the explosion as it happened and he looked over and saw Danny, "Guys, Danny is down!" He yelled to the others.

Jimmy looked at Danny's damaged and unmoving form, then looked at the nearly normal Jimmy who gave him a desperate look. Jimmy then looked at Timmy, who was punching and kicking the robots in front and behind him, one jumped on his back and it put him off balance. In instinct of survival Timmy used his lack of balance for a head start for a jump for flight, as he flew he ran into other robots and rammed them out of the way. Then he flew up and hovered in the air while he fought with the robot on his back. Jimmy then pressed a few buttons on his suit and activated the power resource ability, he pointed it at Timmy slowly.

Timmy noticed what he was doing and was struggling ever harder with the robot, "Jimmy, what are you doing?!" He yelled. Jimmy just pointed the power resource weapon at Jimmy and hesitated. "Im sorry…." Jimmy said with regret in his face.

Timmy looked at the words on the left arm of Jimmy's armor, and it read "Power Cell, holder." Timmy then put two and two together and noticed what Jimmy was doing. "Jimmy, seriously cut it out!" He yelled still fighting with the robot. Jimmy apologized one last time before activating the weapon.

Timmy finally crushed the robots head and threw it down but when he did that there was a beam that hit him from Jimmys armor, it was a yellow orangish one and it sucked the power from his cells. Slowly Timmy got weaker to a human standard level and he was slowly losing his ability to fly. Until the armor took his powered cells completely. Jimmy looked at the arm that was holding the powered cells, then he aimed it at the man that attacked them. Jimmy then aimed it at him, but since the man was extremely cocky in the situation he didn't notice Jimmy was even aiming at him.

"Aim….." Jimmy said shaken up. Before he could say fire Timmy tackled him but in mid air Jimmy said the word, "Fire!" And his armor shot the power cells at the man who attacked them. The beam that the armor shot out was immensely powerful and it blasted right through the lower left side of the man's body, pieces of his armor flew off and he fell to the ground.

He coughed and sighed in pain. Then he pressed a button on his wrist that opened a small portal that he crawled through. The beam that Jimmy's armor shot out took all of the energy out of the armor and the armor shed off of Jimmy's body and it fell on the ground. Timmy looked up at where the man had disappeared. His eyes showed intense anger.

He grabbed Jimmy and punched him in the face. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Timmy yelled at him. Jimmy just held his face and tried to stand up slowly, Timmy kicked him in the stomach. Jimmy groaned out loud in pain and held his stomach.

This made the nearly normal Jimmy turn around and notice what was happening, but before he could do anything he got side swiped by a robot, Spongebob was fighting robots with his karate fighting skills, he then ran to help the nearly normal Jimmy fight off the robots. "YOU JUST TOOK MY POWERS AWAY!" Timmy yelled at him. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT CAN HAPPEN?! Timmy asked while yelling at Jimmy.

Jimmy slowly let go of his stomach and looked up at Timmy, "Im sorry… but I had to.." Jimmy said trying to get up, but that just made Timmy angrier, and he kicked Jimmy on the right side of his face. "Jimmy dropped on his forearms and stayed there for a moment. The nearly normal Jimmy saw Timmy kick Jimmy and he started sprinting towards them, but Jimmy held his hand out and the nearly normal Jimmy stopped in his sprint. "Timmy, let me explain." Jimmy said trying to get up.

Timmy just watched Jimmy slowly stand up, "I couldn't take the others powers because they went through a certain way to get their abilities, doing it again to gain back their powers could just kill them in the process." Jimmy explained. "Yeah, what's so different about me?!" Timmy yelled. "You just wished for them, you can wish for them again." Jimmy replied.

After he heard that Timmy pushed Jimmy back down to the ground. "YOU REALLY DON'T GET IT NEUTRON!" Timmy yelled. "IF I AM HARMED IN BATTLE AGAIN IT IS BLAMED ON COSMO AND WANDA!" Jimmy looked up at him confused.

"THEY WERE SUSPENDED FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO PROTECT ME WHEN THE DARK KING CONTROLLED AAMIR, AND IF IT WERE TO HAPPEN AGAIN THEY WOULD CEASE TO BE MY GODPARENTS, THEN I WOULD FORGET EVERYTHING ABOUT THEM!" Timmy yelled. Jimmy noticed his error and face palmed himself softly, "Timmy, I'm so sorry I didn't think about the possi-" "YOU NEVER THINK, YOU ONLY DO WHAT YOU WANT!" Timmy yelled interrupting him. Timmy jumped up and landed on Jimmy's chest with his knees. All the wind was forced out of Jimmy's lungs. Then Timmy punched him three times in the face, Jimmy saw the nearly normal Jimmy's expression and held his hand out again. "Timmy, please stop this…" Jimmy said grabbing Timmy's knee.

Timmy was enraged by Jimmy's touch and he backhanded Jimmy across the face. "SHUT UP!" Timmy yelled. Jimmy started to get annoyed. "Timmy this is getting out of hand, now calm DOWN!" Jimmy yelled back pushing Timmy with all of his might.

Timmy fell backwards but got back on his feet. Jimmy stood up and looked at Timmy. Without warning Timmy charged at him, Jimmy was unprepared and Timmy bashed him right in the middle of his face. Then Timmy tried to punch him again, but Jimmy countered and kneed Timmy in the stomach. Timmy was slightly fazed by it, but then shook it off and grabbed Jimmy and put him on his shoulder as if he were tackling him again.

Jimmy tried lifting himself off of Timmy's shoulder since his stomach was already in pain, then in desperation Jimmy kneed Timmy in the nose. Timmy threw Jimmy down and backed away in pain and holding his nose. He looked at Jimmy with angry eyes, then at his hand, which was smothered in blood. Timmy growled and then him and Jimmy both charged at each other and punched each other, but since Timmy had more energy and more motivation at the time he quickly jabbed Jimmy in the stomach three times which made Jimmy bend over and hold his stomach. Then Timmy kicked the side of Jimmy's temple.

Jimmy landed on the ground with a loud thud. He got up slightly and held his head, he looked up and saw Timmy walking towards him with a shard of one of the destroyed robots part. He attempted to get up but Timmy sat on his stomach which made him squint in pain. Timmy attempted to stab Jimmy in the forehead, but Jimmy quickly grabbed the shard cutting his hand a little. "Timmy, what are you doing?! Are you crazy?!" Jimmy asked outraged and shocked.

Timmy didn't respond instead he forced the shard down harder causing Jimmy to panic since it was getting dangerously close to his face. Jimmy knew he couldn't hold the shard he used the majority of his strength and moved to his left. He felt an instant sharp pain, and as he looked at his right shoulder he saw that Timmy had impaled him with the shard. Jimmy instantly yelled in pain. The other four looked and saw what had happened.

"Norvice we have to help Jimmy!" Aamir said while fighting off robots, Norvice nodded and sped towards Timmy and Jimmy. But as soon as he got close he was tackled out of the air by two robots. Jimmy quickly kicked Timmy off and struggled to get the shard out of his shoulder. When he finally got it out he was bleeding intensely.

Timmy stood up watching Jimmy squirm in pain on the ground with a face stained with some regret. Jimmy stopped squirming and sat still and turned to look at Timmy, "Timmy you're crazy, you need to STOP THIS!" Timmy said nothing.

Norvice glanced at Timmy and Jimmy, he then jumped in between them while fighting the two robots. He ripped the one on top of him apart then he used his strength to push back and crush the robot in the ground, then he got up and punched its head crushing it. Then he threw it aside. "Timmy, stop now!" Norvice demanded.

"I have too much at stake here, and its all because of HIM!" Timmy said pointing at Jimmy, who was still bleeding. "Timmy, seriously, LOOK AT HIM! He's had enough!" Norvice said.

The nearly normal Jimmy ran over and had an energy ball he took out of one of the robots chest. "Jimmy, this is for your armor to be rebooted." He said before looking at Timmy. He shook his head in disappointment, Jimmy put the energy ball into the suits energy reactor. His suit booted back up and it went on him, then he grabbed Danny and he opened a portal.

The other 4 walked in while Timmy hesitated and locked gazes with Jimmy, then he ran in and Jimmy's suit dropped small bomb and Jimmy ran into the portal. After the portal closed the bomb exploded and destroyed the entire base.

The team returned back to their base near Chicago. Jimmy walked to a table and put Danny on it. "Worst idea, ever." Timmy said. "Maybe, but I still injured the man who attacked us." Jimmy said.

"Just barely." Timmy said, "I would've done more if you hadn't tackled me right before I fired." Jimmy replied. Timmy just glared at Jimmy. The nearly normal Jimmy cut in, "Timmy, I get that you're upset but what you did was way out of hand." He said.

"Yeah, what was all of that about?!" Aamir asked. Timmy just glared at Jimmy, "Im done." He said. Jimmy looked at him confused but then understood.

He walked over to his machine and typed in coordinates, a portal opened. Timmy walked through the portal without another word, then the portal shut. Jimmy just stared at where Timmy had disappeared at with a blank expression. "What now, Jimmy?" Spongebob asked.

Jimmy's armor powered down and opened up, he walked over to his desk, I don't know….." He replied.

Another dimension….

"Those Nicktoons, will pay. For what they did to me!" The man said, "They will pay, for I am Saxamus!" He yelled out loud as robots healed his blast wound that was a hole through half of his left rib and over his pelvis. "I swear, I will claim their world, and when I do….. I will conquer the other Nicktoons worlds just like I turned that one Jimmy Neutrons world to an apocalypse!" Saxamus yelled.

 **Hooray, I have gotten through the rough edges of chapter 1 on google docs... now for chapter 2. Also the name of the villain has been revealed! It isn't much of anything cool sounding I guess... or maybe it is? Also you now know the reason why the other Jimmy's world is a baron zombie wasteland. But now that I've gotten through the first chapter that was amateur-ish I still need to get through chapter 2 which is still a bit amateur-ish. *Sigh* maybe then this story will sound better eh? Please tell me if you liked this chapter or didn't and I will have the next chapter uploaded soon.**


	6. Chapter 6:Nicktoons Broken

**I haven't even noticed how long its been since I posted a chapter, my bad. I don't have much to say but to say that my writing gets decent form here on out I guess. Probably not, but either way please enjoy this chapter.**

Months had passed after Timmy left the team. Jimmy's stress built up and he had stopped making suits for missions, he started making suits for anti stress. Which caused him to be too close to his suits, one time he spent too much time in his suit and it nearly gave him a fatal heart attack. Shortly Cindy didn't like how Jimmy was acting and she decided that she wanted to be alone for a while so he could sort this out. This caused Jimmy to spiral into a deep depression that not even his other dimension self could make better.

Norvice and Aamir visited him often but only in vain to be shut out. Spongebob tried to convince Timmy to come back, but Timmy declined every time. Danny visits the HQ anytime he could, but he never went on missions. Not while Jimmy was like this. Norvice and Aamir returned to the HQ to check up on Jimmy and the other dimension Jimmy.

The two super powered teens landed in front of the entrance. As they walked in they heard arguing. As they slowly walked in they saw the other dimension Jimmy arguing with Jimmy inside of a suit. "Jimmy, get out of the suit!" The other dimension Jimmy said.

"I can't, I take this suit off it subjects me to stress and bad things, and.. Cindy not being with me." "I just can't!" Jimmy said desperately. "Just take it off, you'll be fine!" The other dimension Jimmy said.

Just then Norvice and Aamir walked in, "Jimmy, you can't stay in there for long." Aamir interrupted. Jimmy just looked at him then back at the other dimension Jimmy. "Wait, Jimmy, take off your helmet." Jimmy hesitated for a moment then took his helmet off.

Jimmy had bags under his eyes, messed up hair, and a look on his face that said he hadn't been sleeping for days. "What do you two want now?" Jimmy asked shrugging. "Jimmy you need a break from that suit." Aamir replied.

"Remember what almost happened the last time you were in there for a long long time?" He asked. Jimmy hesitated then shook his head. "Fine…" Jimmy opened up the armor and stepped out, he slowly started to shake and he put his palms on his temples.

"AAAHH!" Jimmy yelled at the top of his lungs. He was halted by the other dimension Jimmy before he could get back into his suit. He held Jimmy's arms at his side. "Let me go!" Jimmy yelled.

The other dimension Jimmy motioned to Norvice and Aamir that everything was under control. Then he covered Jimmy's mouth and closed his nostrils. Jimmy struggled for a moment then he went unconscious. The other dimension Jimmy slowly let go of Jimmy's mouth and nose cautiously, then he picked him up and swung him over his shoulder. "Ok guys, he's asleep now. He should be out for hours, this should help his stress settle down." The other dimension Jimmy said.

"Hey Jimmy?" Norvice asked. "Yeah?" The other dimension Jimmy replied. "What happened to us, our team?" Norvice asked once more.

The other dimension Jimmy thought for a moment. "Jimmy has had some serious, crap happening mentally and physically." He then stated. "Like what?" Norvice asked.

"Well, when he went to sleep a couple of days ago I checked his brain and other cells to make sure he wouldn't do anything fatal staying inside those suits all the time. And I stumbled across this genetic radiation mutation inside one of his cells, now it could be nothing, but it seems to be aggressive and growing daily." The other dimension Jimmy explained. "What's your concern with it?" Aamir asked.

"It could be something that happened to him before that he couldn't control, the radiation could reactivate something in his body that was thought to be lost." The other dimension Jimmy replied. "I am more concerned at how this old mutation cell can break up our team completely." Aamir shook his head, "That's crazy." He said.

"I'll have to talk to you two later, Im going to go check up on Timmy." Aamir said walking to the portal opener. He pressed a button on it that said "Dimmsdale", a portal opened and he walked in, Norvice shortly followed. After an instant of walking through the portal, they were immediately in Dimmsdale. Suddenly they hear what sounds like a teenage boy screaming.

"What the?" Aamir asked, before jumping into the air. He ascended extremely high and he scanned the area. Norvice ascended behind him. "It's coming over there." He said pointing in a direction to the left of Aamir.

Aamir looked in that direction and he saw a figure soaring in the sky. The two flew over to the figure. The figure shortly shot up higher into the sky.

Norvice and Aamir both followed. The figure shortly stopped in the air and Norvice and Aamir stopped in front of him. They slowly recognized the boy. "Oh, hey guys." He said.

"Timmy?" Norvice asked. "Yeah." Timmy responded. "How are you flying?"

Aamir asked surprised. "Oh yeah, I got my Fairy Godparents back." Timmy replied. "You had your Fairies this whole time?!" Aamir asked shocked.

"No, no! I just got them back two days ago!" Timmy replied. "Why didn't you tell us?!" Norvice asked furious.

"Come on! I just got them back! I haven't seen them in months!" Timmy defended. "Timmy we need you back on the team." Aamir replied.

"Why do you need me back?" Timmy asked. "Jimmy already took care of that dimension ruiner dude, he's gone." "No he isn't, you messed up Jimmy's aim, so when he shot he only shot out the dimension traveler's left side. He probably already replaced it and is planning." Aamir replied.

"I'm not sure if I want to be back into the group anymore guys. I just need time to think." Timmy said. "We'll be back to visit." Aamir said.

Timmy nodded then flew down to his house. Aamir pulled his NickCom to his face, "Jimmy we're coming back." "Ok hang on." The other Jimmy said walking to the portal opener. He pressed a button and a portal opened on the street.

Norvice and Aamir flew into the portal and it closed. Norvice and Aamir returned back in their base, they saw Jimmy lying on the floor asleep and The Other Jimmy typing on the portal opener. "What are you doing?" Norvice asked. "Im going to Retroville." The other Jimmy said typing.

"I need to find Cindy so I can get her back together with Jimmy." The portal shortly opened. The Other Jimmy walked in, then the portal shut. "Jimmy needs to import technology into these NickComs so we can open our own portals." Norvice said.

"I know right?" Aamir replied.

Meanwhile in Retroville…..

A portal opened and The Other Jimmy walked in and looked around. "There she is." He said seeing her walk on the sidewalk near her house. "Cindy!" Jimmy said running to Cindy.

Cindy turned to him in shock and started smiling. "Jimmy?" As Jimmy got closer her smile started to slowly disappear, she looked at his eyes and saw they were brown instead of blue. "Oh, sorry. You aren't my Jimmy." She said turning her head. "I know, listen Cindy, Jimmy wants to be with you again. He is going nuts without you." The Other Jimmy said. "He was already going nuts with the problem with Timmy." Cindy replied.

"Cindy he needs you." The Other Jimmy replied. Cindy sighed. "Jimmy, what happened to the Cindy of your world?" Cindy asked.

The Other Jimmy shook his head, "I'd rather not tell you." He said sadly. Just then another portal opened. Norvice, Aamir, and Jimmy walked in. The Other Jimmy looked furious.

"What is he doing here?! He should be asleep!" He said to Aamir. "He woke up and asked where you went, we told him and he came here with us." Aamir replied.

"Cindy." Jimmy said walking up to Cindy, Cindy nervously held her arm. "I'm sorry I didn't call you or anything." Jimmy said. "It's ok, and you look like you haven't slept in days!" Cindy replied.

"I really haven't." Jimmy said tired. Cindy giggled then hugged him. But then her eyes snapped open. "Jimmy, why is your heart beating so fast?" Cindy asked shocked.

"Well I haven't seen you in a while so…" Jimmy said. "No I mean its really fast! Like 230 beats per minute fast!" Cindy said.

Suddenly Jimmy grabbed his chest and backed away in pain. "Oh no. Cindy get back!" The Other Jimmy said grabbing Cindy. Jimmy opened his eyes and they were glowing a violent green.

He growled and his skin started turning orange. His body started slowly growing bigger and his shirt started ripping. The four teenagers could hear the crack of the bones in his changing body. His hair turned green and his orange skin began to show a rocky surface. He finally stopped growing and he stood 7 feet tall.

Norvice and Aamir's mouth's dropped. "Holy-" Jimmy then suddenly let out a loud roar that made Aamir stop talking. "Norvice keep The Other Jimmy and Cindy out of harms way, I have to get through to Jimmy." Aamir said taking a step forward to Jimmy. "Jimmy, I see the look on your face and I think you should calm down." Aamir said cautiously.

Jimmy roared again then smacked Aamir across the face with the back of his closed fist. Aamir bounced off of the street and landed into a tree. Norvice took a step forward to Jimmy, "Aamir, let me take him!" Norvice said. Aamir hopped out of the tree and in front of Norvice.

"No, get those two out of here." Aamir said pointing to Cindy and the other Jimmy. "Jimmy is too strong for you." "Maybe, but I'm fast enough to evade his attacks." Norvice said.

Aamir shook his head, "Ok, fine. Get those two in a safe place first, then come help me." Norvice nodded and ran to Cindy and the other Jimmy. Aamir turned around to Jimmy and cracked his knuckles. "Alright Jimmy, go easy on me."

Jimmy roared and charged at Aamir, Aamir leapt forward and tackled Jimmy and started ascending in the air. Jimmy put his hands together and repeatedly slammed them on Aamir's back. The first hit made Aamir lose concentration on his flying and more on his grip. Then once Jimmy hit him a few more times and they decreased in altitude. They were now falling down into a town, until they hit a building.

They plowed through right out of the building and onto the street creating a small crater. Jimmy got up as quickly as he had fell. Aamir groaned before slowly getting up and rotating his neck.

Norvice lead Cindy and The Other Jimmy to the backyard of Jimmy's house, until they arrived to the entrance of his lab. "I can get us in, go help Aamir." The Other Jimmy said. Norvice nodded and leapt into the sky.

Aamir stood up to face Jimmy, he heard people screaming and he looked around.

"Someone get the military!" Someone shouted in the crowd of screaming people. "No don't get the military involved!" Aamir shouted, he turned back to where Jimmy was just to be struck in the face by his fist. He landed on his back in the street dazed.

"Ouch, he packs a punch." Aamir said getting up, he then heard what sounded like a jet flying near. He looked up and saw a teen boy with a purple suit on flying in view. "Oh Norvice, good timing." Aamir said.

Norvice zipped to Jimmy at an extremely fast speed and he punched Jimmy's legs out from under him as he flew past him. Jimmy did three quick backflips from the impact and fell flat of his back, Norvice stopped right in front of Aamir. Aamir was surprised at how Norvice stopped so easily at the speed he was going, which was faster than a military jet. "Took you long enough." Aamir joked.

Norvice chuckled, "You have to watch out for Jimmy, he's way tougher than he looks." Aamir said. "He isn't faster than me though." Norvice replied. "True, also we need to contain him like right now. The military should be here any minute." Aamir said.

"I know, I heard the guy calling for them." Norvice replied before looking at Jimmy. "Let me get him this time." Norvice said. Aamir was about to reply until he felt a gush of wind and saw Norvice instantaneously punching Jimmy.

Norvice hammered Jimmy with two hard and fast right and left hooks. But just as he attempted to punch Jimmy in the nose, his fist was caught. Jimmy's big hand clenched Norvice's hand with immense force, then punched Norvice with tremendous power in the chest. Norvice flew backwards and into a nearby building. "Norvice are you ok?!" Aamir shouted.

Norvice grunted as he dragged himself out of the building, "Yeah, I think so." Jimmy leapt towards Aamir and held his fists high, right before he got slammed by Jimmy's fists, Aamir grabbed them and pushed against the force of them. To Aamir, it was like trying to push up against something that was 4x his own weight without his powers. Not even the ground underneath him could bare Jimmy's tremendous strength in his form, as it was breaking under Aamir's feet and slowly making a crater. "Jimmy, you need to get under control." Aamir said struggling.

He attempted to add more force pushing upward and shift his stance, but Jimmy scowled at him and easily pushed him down with more force. "Im going to have to hurt him to get through to him, talking does nothing. Time to get aggressive." Aamir thought to himself. It was hard to think about aggressively hurting Jimmy, but then Aamir imagined that Jimmy was his enemy and he had no remorse for him.

Suddenly Aamir pushed up against the force Jimmy was pressing down on him and managed to move up a little. Then he threw Jimmy's arms aside and he punched him hard in the chest. Jimmy flew back and landed hard on the ground, Aamir continued by zipping to Jimmy and punching him on the ground repeatedly and with alot of force. He then punched Jimmy extremely hard in the face and made his head stuck into the street. Aamir stood up exhausted but knew Jimmy was only incapacitated.

Norvice walked out of the building and dusted himself off. "Is he out?" Norvice asked glancing over to Jimmy. Aamir shook his head, "I don't think so." They both took a second to recollect the strength they used.

A sound filled the air that sounded like an airborne vehicle. Aamir sighed, "Is that the military?" He asked Norvice. Norvice nodded. Aamir looked over at Jimmy and saw that he had lifted his head out of the ground and now was glaring at him.

Aamir cautiously walked over to Jimmy. He stopped once they were a few feet apart. "Jimmy, you need to get under control." Jimmy paused, then stood up to his full height. Aamir didn't flinch, he looked up to Jimmy unfazed.

Jimmy turned his head to look behind him to where the sound of an aircraft was approaching. "Jimmy, we need to go now." Aamir said trying to persuade him. Jimmy looked back at Aamir then turned and walked to where the sound was coming from. "Why isn't he hostile towards us anymore?" Norvice asked Aamir.

Aamir shrugged and as he turned, he saw the sight of a jet flying overhead. Jimmy saw too, and he snarled in anger at the approaching jet. "Jimmy, don't!" Aamir yelled. But he was too late, Jimmy had took a gigantic leap for it.

The pilot in the helicopter attempted to maneuver over Jimmy and he went up, but Jimmy grabbed the wing on the jet and hung on tight. He then slammed his hand into the jet and ripped out wires. As he destroyed the jet savagely Aamir and Norvice suddenly flew right next to them. Jimmy punched right through the center of the jet and tore something else out. The pilot ejected out of the jet and it shortly exploded.

Jimmy roared as he plummeted back down to the city. Norvice and Aamir flew towards Jimmy. Norvice looked to the left and his eyes widened. "Aamir!" He yelled turning to Aamir.

Aamir turned to look at Norvice until his enhanced vision picked up what looked like tanks. Aamir felt a striking emotion of shock, "Norvice go get Jimmy, I'm going to try to stop those tanks!" Aamir said before zooming off into the tanks direction. 'This is so so so crazy!' Aamir thought to himself as he flew toward the ground, then landed.

Norvice sped to Jimmy and grabbed his hand, then he flew upward to slow down their fall. They stopped right before they hit the ground and a gush of wind blew around the area. Norvice let go of Jimmy and landed on the ground. "Jimmy are you ok?" Norvice asked cautiously.

Jimmy looked down at Norvice then he turned around to where Aamir was. Aamir stood in between a dozen tanks armed, "Please, do not aggress this fight!" He yelled. "You are only going to make it worse!" Suddenly a man appeared at the exit of one of the tanks with a microphone.

"Son, we know what we are doing." The man said. "No, if you attack him you'll only make him angrier!" Aamir replied. "Step aside." The man warned.

Aamir stood his ground, the man shook his head. "Fine, proceed forward men." He said before getting back inside of his tank. The tanks slowly started moving forward, Aamir got worried that Jimmy would go on a rampage. "Stop now!" He yelled, and he stomped his foot on the ground, which made the tanks lift up and foot or two in the air.

One tank aimed at Aamir, Aamir gasped. Then the tank shot him. He flew backwards into the city past Norvice and Jimmy. Jimmy looked back at Aamir, then looked to the tanks and snarled. Norvice ran to Aamir.

Jimmy readied himself for a fight, until Cindy came running into view. Jimmy dropped his guard instantly. "Jimmy, don't fight them!" She yelled. A tank slowly started coming into view.

Aamir got up slowly and peered over to Jimmy. Jimmy walked towards Cindy, but noticed the tank aiming near them. He cautiously sprinted towards her. The tank shot at him, he grabbed Cindy and swiveled around. The shot form the tank hit Jimmy and sent him into a building.

Norvice flew towards the tank and picked it up. The mini-gun on the tank started shooting Norvice in the face, causing him to drop the tank. But he proceeded and slammed down on top of the tank, and repeatedly punched it.

Jimmy slowly rose up and looked down and his arms, Cindy was laying on him extremely shocked. She looked up at him, "Jimmy." She said worried. Jimmy put her down where there wasn't debris, then walked out of the building he was blown into. Cindy shook her head in disbelief.

As Jimmy walked out he saw Norvice punching a tank, but then get immediately shot off of it by another tank. With quick reflexes Jimmy caught him. Norvice looked at him winded, "Those things are insane." Norvice said. Jimmy put Norvice down, "My turn." Jimmy replied in a slow and deep voice.

Jimmy jumped to one of the tanks Norvice was bashing and landing right on top of it. Then he jumped in front of the next one and kicked it yards away. Aamir got up quickly as he saw more tanks coming in to attack, he sprinted towards the group of tanks in desperation. Within a second of sprinting like a mad man, Aamir ran through the tanks like bowling pins. Jimmy heard the noise that Aamir had made he kept his attention in that direction.

Norvice checked to see where Cindy was, he found little relief as he saw her still in one piece. He ran to her, "Cindy what on Earth are you doing here?!" He asked. "Well, Jimmy went in 'his' lab. So I ran here because I was worried." Cindy relied.

Norvice was about to ask her something else, when a large piece of a tank bounced right past them. "Cindy, go back to Jimmy's house!" Norvice demanded before flying back into the fight. Cindy puffed.

Norvice and Aamir were side by side pushing tanks backwards. "Norvice, I'm worried." Aamir said. Norvice looked at Aamir confused. "Im worried about Jimmy, and about our team. If there is no more Nicktoons united, then what happens to the people here? Or our parents if another dimension traveler was to come around?" He asked.

Norvice shrugged. Their conversation was interrupted by a grenade blowing up in between them. Aamir floated in the air and discharged energy blasts at the tanks, 'I can't remember the last time I used these babies.' Aamir thought to himself as he blew holes into the tanks. Jimmy looked up at Aamir, "Aim down there!" He yelled pointing with a piece of a tank in a direction.

Aamir looked at Jimmy confused, 'Is Jimmy in control of his form or is that the other guy talking?' He thought. Jimmy started getting impatient. "Now!" He yelled in a deeper voice.

Aamir was shocked from the sound he had just heard, but he concentrated on the sight of aligned tanks, he took in a breath as he amped up the power on his energy blast. Norvice saw what he was doing and he balled his fists up, they started glowing. Aamir extended his two arms to where he aimed, and his energy blasts were completely clearing a way, as every tank near the impact of the blast was being blown away and flipped. Norvice started throwing energy balls that aided Aamir's energy beams, and that blew tanks out of their path way. Norvice and Aamir kept discharging their energy for another minute, until Aamir had no more dischargeable energy in his system.

Norvice stopped as Aamir did, seeing no more tanks that were able to fight. "I think that's all of them." Aamir said to Norvice. Jimmy walked over to Cindy and looked down at her calmly. "Are you ok?" He asked with a deep voice.

Cindy nodded. Jimmy stood there for a few seconds, then suddenly he started transforming back to his human form. Jimmy stretched, "That wasn't too good." He said. Aamir walked up to Jimmy.

"So are you not depressed anymore?"Aamir asked. Jimmy, to Aamir's surprise, smiled to his question. "To be honest, turning into that strong behemoth and smashing stuff only made me a bit happier. And I blew off some steam, I technically let myself go out of control on the tanks, just to get less depressed." Jimmy said, putting his hands in his pockets on his torn pants.

"Also, Cindy. I was wondering if we could start dating again?" Jimmy asked nervously. Cindy giggled, "Only if you don't destroy the town." Jimmy looked up at the city and noticed that some buildings were blown up and destroyed. "Too late." He joked.

Cindy smiled, then hugged Jimmy. Then quickly pushed back a little, "You need a shirt on, and a shower." Cindy said. Jimmy gave her a look. "Hey, not to ruin the moment and all.. but where is the other Jimmy?" Aamir suddenly interjected.

Jimmy looked at Cindy, "He went in your lab. Something about him realizing that his dimension had been one that was further in the future than ours." Cindy said. Jimmy was baffled, "How far into the future?" He asked.

Cindy shrugged, "Like a year." Jimmy looked in the distance towards his house. "I need to get to my lab to see what he's doing." He attempted to walk to his lab until Cindy grabbed his wrist, "Jimmy, do you have to do work again? We just got back together, and I really missed you."

Jimmy looked at her and thought hard, "It's not like I'm leaving you to go to my lab, you're coming with me." Cindy looked at him shocked, "Oh, ok." Norvice and Aamir followed Jimmy and Cindy to his lab.

 **Ok well I hope that fight wasn't too drawn out or boring or weird or anything. But I also hope that you liked the chapter. I'll have the next chapter up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7: Old Hobbies

**I apologize for taking too long to upload this chapter for those of you who even care that I upload chapters. I don't have much to say so here it is.**

As they entered Jimmy's lab they heard the sound of tools being used. As he went deeper in the lab he saw The other Jimmy, and he was tinkering with chemicals. He looked up and saw the other four, "Whoa, you aren't a huge orange rage monster anymore?" He asked. "No that passed. Where were you?" Jimmy replied.

"I was making an antidote to your 'symptoms'. Well as of now it's just a suppressant for the cell that makes you an orange rage monster." The other Jimmy said handing three test tubes with blue chemicals in them to Jimmy. "Use them wisely." He said winking to him.

"I don't know what I would do without you." Jimmy responded shaking his head. "Eh, I'm just that awesome." The other Jimmy said shrugging. "So, do you think you can go back to making the good suits that don't kill you for missions?" Aamir asked optimistically.

Jimmy winced at his comment, "Please don't push it." Aamir nodded. "I'm going to stay here for a while to catch up." Jimmy replied. Aamir understood, "Norvice lets go see what Danny is doing."

"Ok, I wonder what's going on at Amity Park." Norvice asked. "Wait, you guys don't have access to the portals. Only my NickCom can create portals." Jimmy said trying to halt them.

"Jimmy, you really need to install a device that allows us to do that with our NickComs." Aamir replied. Jimmy shrugged, "Well, I trust myself with my own inventions more than anyone else." He replied. Aamir sighed.

"Here I'll open a portal to Amity Park, do whatever you want to do….. which is?" Jimmy questioned. "We're trying to get the team back together." Aamir replied, "Really? Alright then good luck." Jimmy replied.

Jimmy pressed a button on his NickCom and a portal opened behind Norvice and Aamir, they both walked in.

In Amity Park….

Norvice and Aamir entered Amity Park. "Amity Park hasn't really changed much." Norvice said. "Yeah, but do you hear something?" Aamir replied. Norvice nodded, "Yeah it sounds mechanical." They both looked up to the sky and saw an airplane slowly making its way towards Amity Park, they were surprised to see that it was crashing. Once they spotted the danger they both exchanged looks, then flew towards the plane with extreme speed. Norvice and Aamir both flew under the underside of the plane and flew upwards. "Hang on Norvice, keep pushing up!" Aamir said putting the plane's weight on his shoulder as he pressed a button on his NickCom.

His NickCom beeped, and Jimmy answered. "Is there something wrong?" Jimmy asked. "JIMMY, a plane is going to crash at Amity Park!" Aamir yelled.

"WHAT? This is absolutely outrageous! How many people are in the plane?" Jimmy yelled in shock. "I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T HAVE X-RAY VISION!" Aamir yelled back panicked.

"OK! Just..- just keep that plane flying! Maybe I can get angry again and use my strength to help!" Jimmy panicked. "No! Jimmy, that's just going to make it worse! You only gained control when I hit you extremely hard in the head to knock your subconscious back into the average reasoning that you normally have. But I don't have the strength or time to do that again before this plane crash lands into Amity Park!" Aamir replied.

"I-I don't have time to make an entire suit for that situation now! And my other suits are off entirely due to the lack of power charging, I don't know what to do!" Jimmy replied panicked. "Jimmy I have to call you back, I'm going to try my best to land this plane safely." Aamir said.

"...ok, I have faith in you." Jimmy said. Aamir then grabbed the plane with both of his hands and looked down. They were now getting closer to the town. "Aamir, something is flying towards us." Norvice said looking off in the distance.

"Not another problem!" Aamir said looking at where Norvice was looking. But to their surprise, the figure that was flying towards them had flown on top of the plane. And instantly the plane, Norvice, and Aamir became intangible. The two watched in amazement as they went through buildings at ease, Norvice and Aamir used this time to use their remaining strength to make the plane hover and slow down.

And as they weren't intangible anymore, they safely landed the plane, burying themselves in the grass of a wide field. They dug themselves out of the ground and saw people evacuating the plane, "Thanks for the help guys." Someone said behind them. Norvice and Aamir turned around to see Danny Phantom smiling at them. "Wow Danny, long time no see." Aamir said.

"Yeah, and what was up with that plane incident?" Norvice asked. "I was fighting a couple of goons and one of them damaged a turbine or two on the plane." Danny replied. "It was lucky enough for you guys to come along as that happened!"

Danny looked back at the plane once more before solemnly turning to Norvice and Aamir. "So uh, hows Jimmy?" He asked. "You won't believe what happened before we got here." Aamir replied.

"Jimmy turned into a, and I quote, 'orange rage monster.'" He said. "What? Really?" Danny asked shocked.

"Yeah, the radioactive energy in the suit Jimmy wore so much had re-activated the rage monster cell." Aamir replied. "And fighting him was the worst part." Norvice added. "Yeah, but in the end he took out his anger and depression on a few dozen tanks and now he's back with Cindy." Aamir also added.

"Wow, that's great! How's Timmy been?" Danny asked astonished. "Timmy got his Fairies back two days ago." Norvice replied.

"WHAT?! And he didn't tell you two?!" Danny asked outraged. "Nope. He kept it to himself, and he still won't join the team." Norvice replied.

"As I recall it, he was going to 'think' about it." Aamir said to Norvice. Norvice nodded. "Wow, I never thought he would keep something that big from us." Danny said. "I'm going to have a serious talk with him."

"Yeah. So how have you been since the last time we saw you?" Aamir replied. Danny shrugged, "It's been normal really. It just isn't the same without our team."

"We're trying to fix that right now." Norvice said. Danny nodded. "I guess I can join back now, because I want in on getting Timmy back on the team." "Dude, the world needs us. Different dimensions need us! Who knows what that evil monster is planning?" Aamir said.

"Which is exactly why the team needs to be brought together again. We need all of us to take him down." Danny replied. "Not to mention that he has a robotic army practically stronger than The Dark King's army." Norvice replied.

"My point exactly." Danny said. "Our team has been scattered for too long, it's time to regroup." Aamir added. Danny nodded.

Suddenly Aamir's NickCom beeped. He pressed a button and Jimmy was on. "Aamir?! Are you ok?!" He asked frantically.

"Yes, Jimmy. Norvice, and I landed the plane with Danny's help." Aamir replied. Jimmy paused for a moment, "Did you say Danny's help?" Aamir moved his arm to Danny's face so he could speak, "Yeah, hey Jimmy. Long time no see, huh?" Danny spoke.

"Wow, yeah. I'm sorry Im just so appalled to be hearing from you again, after so long." Jimmy replied. "The feeling is mutual." Danny replied happy.

"Hey guys, I have good news and bad news." Jimmy said. "Like what?" Norvice asked. "I am creating a new suit, hopefully I can get it done in a little while. But…." Jimmy said but hesitated.

"But what?" Aamir asked. "But, I don't think that I'm ready to get back into the crime fighting business again." Jimmy said. "Hang on, what did you just say?" Aamir asked again.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think that I'm ready for it." Jimmy asked trying to persuade Aamir. "Jimmy, we need you on this team now!" Aamir replied a little annoyed. "If you aren't fighting alongside with us, then all hope is lost for any dimension this guy is capable of invading!"

"Aamir, I am not ready." Jimmy replied sternly. After Aamir heard this he turned away from Danny and Norvice and rested his hand on a car. "Jimmy, if you aren't joining us you are potentially putting us into a suicide fight with that guy. You know that right?"

"I'm not saying it again Aamir. I'm not ready to fight again." Jimmy restated. Something in Aamir snapped and he slammed his fist on the car he was by, which made the front of the car get stuck into the ground. "I really can't believe you Jimmy. I'm going to find this guy, and I'm either going to get damaged so bad that I can't fight anymore, or I'm gonna die trying."

Then he ended the call.

Meanwhile in Retroville…

"Darn it, Aamir!" Jimmy said looking at his NickCom. "What?" The other Jimmy asked. "Aamir wants me to rejoin the team but I told him I didn't want to, then he just tried to persuade me even more and told me that he would fight this dude one way or another. I'm scared for him because he even said he would die trying to fight against him." Jimmy replied.

"Jimmy, Aamir seems like the serious type of guy when it comes to this. Why not just rejoin the team?" The other Jimmy asked. "Because I don't have the willpower to fight! My depression had beaten me to the point of death!" Jimmy replied.

"But you need to muster up enough willpower to bring the team together! Or else Aamir will die fighting alone, who knows what that menace would do to him in a 1v1 battle? He didn't even achieve his Mega Mode cell upgrade like Timmy." The other Jimmy protested. "You think I don't know that?" Jimmy snapped.

"I know the consequences if I don't help! Why is everyone on my back! Seriously!" "I'm not." A voice suddenly said.

Everyone turned to look to see Timmy Turner standing near the entrance to the lab. Jimmy was the most shocked, "T-Timmy?" Timmy looked away. "How did you get here?" Jimmy asked.

"That's what I came here to tell you." Timmy awkwardly said, he stepped to his right and Jimmy saw three small floating beings. It took him a moment to put two and two together and realize who he was looking at. "Are those your…." Jimmy hesitated and couldn't force the words out of his mouth. "Fairy GodParents." Timmy answered.

Jimmy shook his head in disbelief, "You had them this whole time, while I was depressed and majorly sulking?" Timmy's face twisted with confusion. "I nearly had a heart attack from my own guilt!" Jimmy yelled. Timmy's eyes widen, "What? You..- I didn't know that this was happening to you!"

"That's your only reason for not telling me that your suspended Fairy GodParents had miraculously returned months ago?" Jimmy asked. "No,no,no. I just got them back two days ago!" Timmy replied.

"Oh two days ago? You know if it weren't for Norvice, Aamir, and the other Me, I would still be a orange monster right now?" Jimmy asked. "Orange monster? What?" Timmy asked confused.

"Oh sorry, I didn't tell you. I had this cell that activated by the radiation in the suit that was killing me slowly, that turned me into a rampaging beast. Norvice, and Aamir were forced to fight me, then fight the military in order to keep me safe. While you were having a field day with your Fairies." Jimmy explained.

"Ok first of all, I'm sorry for not telling you ahead of time about my Fairies. But I didn't want to because I was still mad at you for what you did to me." Timmy replied. "You were the only candidate that had powers capable of returning safe and sound by magic. The others, not including Spongebob, didn't." Jimmy replied.

"Yes your Fairies were months away from returning, but you didn't need to do much of anything to stay out of harms way." Timmy narrowed his eyes, "You don't remember that you took my powers away while we were still at that dudes base?" Timmy asked. "We were about to leave since the villain had left due to damage, but your anger kept us there longer!" Timmy put his hands in his pockets and looked away.

There was a long awkward silence. "So, what happened to Norvice and Aamir?" Timmy asked. Jimmy looked Timmy in the eyes. "Well they just stopped a plane from crashing in Amity Park along with Danny. And not to mention Aamir is mad at me."

"Wow, mad at you for what?" Timmy asked. "He wants me to build the team back up in order to take down the evil dimension man. But after I told him that I wasn't ready for that kind of action again, he told me that he was going to find the man. And that he wouldn't stop fighting unless he was badly hurt, or unless he was killed." Jimmy replied.

"That's crazy! But that does sound like something he would do." Timmy said. "I know." Jimmy said with a worried look.

"And I have a feeling he doesn't trust me anymore." Jimmy said looking at his NickCom. Timmy shifted his feet awkwardly. "Well at first, Aamir and I weren't always friends. We would constantly argue."

There was a sudden hesitation, "Then that's when we actually fought each other." Jimmy looked at Timmy again, "At first it was just another one of those arguments. Then it got physical, and before we both knew it he was controlled by The Dark King. And you know the rest." Timmy said.

Jimmy nodded, "Look the point is, is that you're going to have your ups and downs with Aamir. You just have to do the right thing." Timmy added. Then Jimmy looked away. "But, I can't just go back into battle after what happened."

"I know what you mean. But Aamir is right, that dimension dude is dangerous. And we need to take him down." Timmy said. "And when you guys need help, we're ready to help." Cosmo suddenly said.

Meanwhile in Amity Park…..

Aamir had his hand on his forehead. Danny and Norvice walked over to him. "Aamir are you alright?" Norvice asked. "Not at all." Aamir replied.

"Jimmy isn't re-joining our team anytime soon." Norvice and Danny looked at him in disbelief. "That's crazy." Norvice replied. "I don't know what to do." Danny said.

"I can't get through to him, but maybe Spongebob can." Aamir said. Aamir then pressed a button on his NickCom and waited. Then someone answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Spongebob." Aamir said. "Hey Aamir, what's wrong?" Spongebob replied noticing Aamir sounded different. "Jimmy… isn't joining the team again anytime soon." Aamir said.

"Oh no, what are we going to do?" Spongebob asked worried. "To be honest I don't know." Aamir asked. "I'll contact you tomorrow."

"Ok, hopefully we can convince Jimmy otherwise." Spongebob replied ending the call. "Norvice we had a long day, lets get some sleep and try again tomorrow." Aamir said turning to Norvice. "Ok, I'll ask Jimmy to open a portal back to our dimension." Norvice replied.

Norvice pressed a button on his NickCom, Jimmy answered. "Yeah Norvice?" "Jimmy, we need you to make a portal for us to get back." Norvice replied. "Ok, standby." Jimmy replied.

Norvice turned to Danny, "We'll see you later." He said. Danny nodded, then flew off. Shortly a portal appeared, and Norvice and Aamir walked in.

The next day…..

In the late morning, Norvice and Aamir woke up to fly to the base in Chicago. As they landed at the entrance they entered a code for the door and walked in to see Jimmy working on the arm part of his new armor. "Oh hey guys." Jimmy said after lifting his helmet up from tweaking a device on the arm of his armor. "Hey." Norvice said plainly.

Aamir didn't say anything, "What are you guys doing up so early?" "Jimmy asked. "Something you won't do." Aamir replied. Jimmy narrowed his eyes in confusion at Aamir.

"Are you still mad about.." Jimmy began to say, "Why don't you figure that out with that IQ of 300?" Aamir interrupted. "I can't believe you, you're still mad about before." Jimmy exclaimed.

"Dude, my entire family could suffer from your decision." Aamir scoffed. Jimmy shook his head, "Why did you even come here?" Jimmy asked annoyed. "I came to get my mask that I left." Aamir replied.

He walked past Jimmy and grabbed his mask, but as he turned around he saw Jimmy who had stood up in front of him. "Whatever you're going to do out there, don't!" Aamir easily bumped his shoulder, knocking him to the side, as he walked past him. "It's not like you would care to help either way." He replied before walking outside.

Jimmy looked at Norvice, but Norvice shrugged and followed Aamir outside. "So where are we going to go?" Norvice asked. "Lets patrol the city." Aamir replied.

 **Ok so now that that chapter is done I shall post the next chapter hopefully soon depending on what I'm doing.**


	8. Chapter 8:A Wake Up Call

**I am soo sorry for not uploading any sooner! I just had a lot to do and I did say I would upload soon depending on what Im doing :P. Please Enjoy.**

In the city hours later…..

Norvice and Aamir were sitting on a building downtown. "I don't see any crime, surprisingly." Norvice said. "Yeah I know." Aamir replied. "Could you believe that Jimmy is actually going to wait before fighting, even though it could possibly mean the end of the world?"

"No, it's insane." Norvice agreed. "Why would he choose to wait to fight a man that has probably been planning for an attack that is probably ready?" Aamir asked. Norvice shrugged.

Suddenly there was a bang that Norvice and Aamir heard with their enhanced hearing. "Ya think that that's something?" Aamir asked looking in the direction where he had heard the sound coming from. "Yeah lets check it out." Norvice replied.

Then the two boys flew to the direction where the bang was. Aamir squinted as he used his enhanced vision and saw a deep crater. Once the landed near it they looked inside. "Uh, hello?" Aamir yelled inside the crater.

Suddenly two beings jumped out and landed on the opposite side of the crater of Norvice and Aamir. One was about the size of Jimmy in his beast like state, and one was a few inches taller than Aamir. They stared down Norvice and Aamir with no sudden movements. "Hmmm, these two didn't take long to get here. They must be powerful like us, just not as much." The shorter one said examining the two. "Um, not to assume anything. But are you two hostile?" Aamir asked out loud. The two then stared at Aamir, "The bigger one knows nothing of our existence." The shorter being said.

"We can hear you ya know." Norvice added. "Lets make sure they know we exist." The big one said with a dark deep voice. Aamir became alarmed as Norvice did.

"Norvice, they're looking for a fight! We can't fight here." Aamir whispered to Norvice. Norvice nodded, "Grab my arm." Norvice instructed Aamir.

Aamir cautiously grabbed Norvice's arm as he eyed the two beings. "Hey if you two wanna fight, follow me!" Norvice said as he flew in the air carrying Aamir. Then Norvice flew in a different direction at his fastest speed. "Norvice where are we going?" Aamir asked.

"I'm looking for a deserted terrain, a desert basically." Norvice replied looking around frantically while flying his fastest. After a few more seconds of flying, Norvice finally came across a rocky orange terrain, a desert. He stopped flying and descended to the ground with Aamir. But to both of their surprise, the other two beings landed a few feet away from them seconds later.

"What the? How did they get here so quickly? They would need the same speed as me!" Norvice questioned. "Let us destroy these two pathetic humans and move along to the next, Tharw." The shorter being said.

"My pleasure, Reaf." Tharw replied. Aamir's face twisted with confusion, then he realized something. He turned to Norvice, "Norvice! Tharw and Reaf? That's Wrath and Fear backwards! What if they're from Nam Mota and Mota Erif's planet?!" Aamir asked.

Norvice became shocked, "I think they are!" Suddenly a huge boulder was thrown at Aamir and it sent him flying backwards as the boulder cracked completely on his face. Reaf chuckled, "Aww, the poor human wasn't ready. Not much of a good sport are you Tharw?" Tharw cracked his neck, "Let's just get rid of them now!" He replied stomping over to where Aamir had landed.

Norvice flew in front of him, "You want to get to Aamir, you have to go through me!" But suddenly he was side swiped by a flash. As he skidded on the ground, he looked up to see Reaf smiling at him evilly. "What's wrong? Didn't expect me to be faster?"

Norvice narrowed his eyes as he got up, then him and Reaf flew into the air and exchanged punches. As Aamir got up he was instantly grabbed by the face, and slammed into the ground then thrown a further distance. He skidded on his front, and turned around to see Tharw slowly approaching him. Suddenly his NickCom beeped. He pressed the button and Jimmy answered, "What's wrong?! My NickCom noticed you sustained some injuries."

Aamir scoffed, "Nothing that you would care about." Then he hung up. As he got up he leapt to Tharw and punched him in the face, Tharw quickly countered and punched Aamir hard in the chest. Aamir clutched his chest and fell to his knees, then Tharw kicked him in the face and sent him flying backwards once more. Aamir grunted as he got up, "I swear my organs are crushed from that punch."

Norvice noticed that Reaf was extremely fast, if not faster than he was. Everytime he would swing his arm for a punch it would be blocked and he would feel two quick and strong hits on his body. "How is he this fast?!" Norvice asked himself. Then Reaf kicked him in the stomach and made him plummet into a boulder.

Then Reaf zipped to Norvice and wrapped his hands around his neck. Norvice kicked Reaf in the face and then punched him in the chest, which made Reaf back away in pain. "Impressive, you're stronger than I thought." Reaf said cracking his knuckles, "But you and your friend will not last long." Norvice got off of the boulder, "I'm just getting started."

Aamir punched Tharw and dodged a haymaker. Then his NickCom beeped again, but Jimmy had overridden his option to decline the call. "Aamir, what's going on?! One of your lungs just got severely damaged!" Jimmy yelled.

"Oh would you stop acting like you care?!" Aamir said rubbing his chest. "You want nothing to do with helping us fight that dimension guy, what makes you think I'll believe you want to help now?" Jimmy started getting annoyed. "Aamir, I can't just spring out of my depression ready to go."

Aamir kicked himself into the air off of Tharw, "I know that. But you know the consequences, and the potential risks." Aamir replied eying Tharw. "I know, I know." Jimmy replied.

"Norvice and I are fighting these two guys named Tharw and Reaf, Reaf is as fast as Norvice if not faster, and Tharw is as strong if not stronger than me." Aamir said into his NickCom. "Tharw had just punched me in the chest, which is why it's so hard to breathe right now." Jimmy started picking up tools and started working on his suit a lot quicker. "Maybe if I can get the prototype for my Hyper Speed suit up and running I can get there and help."

Then Jimmy stopped working on the suit, "Or it'll malfunction and probably send me stranded in space. Or possibly disintegrate me as it flies fast enough to burn up the armor." Aamir shook his head. "Jimmy, it doesn't matter. You claim you aren't ready, but I need to make sure that these creeps don't kill Norvice. I'm not sure if this will be the last time I talk to you, but I have a duty to fulfill. Goodbye, Jimmy Neutron."

"WAI-" Jimmy tried to yell, but Aamir ended the call and noticed that the communicator had been damaged from when he was tossed and skidded on his front side. He turned and looked for Norvice. Reaf was pummeling Norvice and he punched him in between two big boulders. He bounced off of one of the boulders, then the one on the other side and landed on the ground. Reaf had landed in front of him and stalked toward him.

But to his unfortunate luck, Aamir drove Reaf inside the side of a boulder with his shoulder. He pulled Reaf out of the boulder and repeatedly punched him in the face, until Tharw had landed on his from jumping extremely high in the air. Norvice got up and saw Tharw standing on top of Aamir, and he flew up in Tharw's face and bashed it repeatedly. But as he threw another punch, Tharw grabbed his fist and punched him in the face tremendously hard. Norvice flew backwards and became planted in the ground when he landed.

Aamir saw what happened then uppercutted Tharw in the face and made him fly into the air. Aamir looked at Norvice worried, the last punch that Tharw gave Norvice sounded and looked like it did massive damage. Norvice had no major face damage that could be seen visibly, but he was bleeding through his nose. Aamir started shaking his godbrother in attempts to wake him up, but with no success. Reaf walked out of the crack of the boulder he was in and looked at Aamir with disgust.

"Worthless." He said plainly while smiling. Aamir looked up in anger and rushed towards Reaf. But when he swung his arm he hit air stopped in his tracks confused. But then a flash smacked him in the back of the head and he fell out from between the two big boulders onto lower grounds.

Tharw walked up to him and grabbed his head, then as he lifted him up he threw him 20 yards away. Norvice's body lay on the ground unmoving, until he jumped and looked around vigorously. After rising up slowly he had an immense pain in his head and clenched it. But then he realized something and looked up seeing Reaf and Tharw both walking towards Aamir. He quickly dashed to the three, knocking Tharw and Reaf out of the way.

Aamir looked up at Norvice slightly disorientated. "Are you ok?" He asked. "Yeah, but I have a massive headache." Norvice replied.

Suddenly Norvice's NickCom went off. He pressed a button on it and three people answered. "What's going on?!" Danny asked shocked. Norvice looked to Aamir, "Guys, we might not be alive after the next few hours or minutes."

"I think it's time to start saying goodbye." Aamir said to the other Nicktoons listening. "No! There has to be something we can do!" Spongebob yelled.

Norvice shook his head, "Not enough time." "At this rate Norvice and I are over extending ourselves in order to just have a fighting chance. And it's taking a serious toll on our bodies and healing factor." Aamir stated. "It's been fun working with you guys." Norvice said.

The other Nicktoons were about to say something, but a flash came and struck Norvice. When he landed from being knocked into the air, he noticed his NickCom was damaged from the attack. Tharw charged at Aamir, but in rage Aamir charged back. Before they made collision, Aamir jumped up and punched Tharw in the face two times. Then he kneed him in the face three times, suddenly Tharw grabbed his torso and slammed him into the ground.

Then he proceeded to punch Aamir's body with extreme force. Norvice was being tossed around by the unmatchable speed of Reaf. Aamir was slowly losing consciousness and he started not to feel the blows that Tharw was dealing. He noticed that his body was going numb and that he was on the brink of passing out, but he couldn't do anything about it. Norvice was being tossed around, with all of his energy being used up he had no way of defending himself from someone who was twice as fast as he was.

Aamir slowly closed his eyes with only the sound of muffled punch noises being heard. Norvice's body went numb and he started blacking out. With all of their energy and strength being used up they were too exhausted to fight. Their lives were slowly slipping away. Jimmy saw their vital signs and saw that they no longer had a pulse, him and the other Nicktoons widened their eyes in shock.

Grief could be felt in all of the Nicktoons as they saw the lives of their friends and teammates disappear right before their eyes. Out of anger, Jimmy punched the wall of the base. Danny, Spongebob, and Timmy all had a moment of silence. The unthinkable happened. Jimmy looked at the vital signs of Norvice and Aamir in disbelief and then leaned on a wall in grief.

Suddenly both their pulses skyrocketed, Norvice was the first to react snapping his eyes open with adrenaline in his system. He regained control from being tossed around, he landed on his feet and noticed something heading for him. Without thinking, he swung his right arm out while turning around and clotheslined Reaf. Reaf skidded on his back and clutched his throat. Norvice felt energy coursing through his veins and felt that his body was a lot more durable, faster, and stronger.

He turned to look at Reaf and smirked.

Aamir opened his eyes and grabbed Tharw's fist. Then instantly punched him in the chest sending him 270 feet in the air. He got off of his back and flew up to Tharw, then he grabbed him and threw him back down to the ground. After Tharw plummeted in the ground, Aamir landed on him feet first. He looked at his hands, in shock of how fast and strong he now was.

Jimmy and the other Nicktoons were thrilled to see that Norvice and Aamir had pulses again. "I need to get to their location now!" Jimmy said to himself. He turned his head and saw his backpack lying against a wall. "Can't remember the last time I used this." Jimmy said picking his backpack up.

The two wings sprung out of Jimmy's backpack, he ran outside and leapt into the air while the rockets carried him off to the air. "Jimmy, I need you to get Spongebob and I to that location now." Danny said. "I can't yet, I'm flying to Norvice and Aamir's location right now." Jimmy said.

"Jimmy you should really get our NickComs upgraded." Danny replied. "In time." Jimmy said flying faster.

Aamir was pounding Tharw's face in. Norvice flew at Reaf, Reaf saw this coming and retreated to the air. Norvice looked up at him and ascended with great speed, and kicked Reaf in the stomach with a hard blow. He then sent a fury of fists at Reaf's face, Reaf was fortunate enough to catch and block at most 3 punches while his face caught the rest. Then Norvice cocked his fist back and swung it forward, landing a hit that knocked out three teeth out of Reaf's mouth.

Then he slammed both of his fists onto Reaf's head and sent him spiraling into the ground. Aamir threw hard blows to Tharw's ribs and face. Then he flew upward and grabbed Tharw's neck as he did he let go of Tharw then forced himself downward onto Tharw. He landed on the ground on top of Tharw.

Tharw coughed hard while a little blood showed. Aamir was about to slam his fist into him again until another being slammed onto the ground behind him. The being was no other than Mota Erif. Aamir and Norvice were surprised to finally see him after all this time. "Halt your assault!" He yelled.

Aamir and Norvice listened and backed off of their enemies. "These two men are fugitives of my planet. They do not belong out here but in a prison." Mota Erif said. "Leave them be, my planet with take care of them." He continued.

"Mota Erif, we haven't seen you in months!" Norvice said descending next to Aamir. "I know, and it looks as though you two have gotten stronger since we last met." He said. "Just now." Aamir said.

"How has Nam Mota been?" Aamir asked. "Quite the opposite. He's changed ever since he was welcomed back to Notan." Mota Erif said.

"Wow that's pretty good." Aamir replied. "What's the backstory of these two?" Aamir asked looking at Tharw and Reaf. "Ah, them." Mota Erif said.

"They didn't grow up like Nam Mota and I, they grew up loving the life of crime. Our planet decided that they were too dangerous to be left in society and in our planetary mission to scavenge galaxies for our network." Mota Erif said. "They were in prison until they later escaped and went on a parallel journey that what the people of Notan mainly plan to do." Mota Erif continued.

"What was their motive?" Aamir asked. "Domination, destruction, authority, most unwanted qualities us Notanian's want to give other people." Mota Erif said. "But I do question how they managed to get here. My brother received a map of all the galaxies we could find including yours that we are still exploring, but Tharw and Reaf received no such map or stole one for that matter." Mota Erif said.

"Weird." Norvice said. "Definitely, I know no being that would want to cooperate with them." Mota Erif said. Jimmy suddenly came out of nowhere with his backpack and slowly landed on the ground next to Aamir and Norvice.

"Finally, I'm here." Jimmy said. "Mota Erif? It's been a while." Jimmy said.

"Indeed." Mota Erif replied grinning. "Since both of your NickComs are broken then that means that I need to make your new suits from scratch, again." Jimmy sighed. There was a sudden poof cloud, and when it disappeared Spongebob, Danny, and Timmy stood there next to a floating Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof.

"Whoa Mota Erif is back?" Danny asked. "It seems that everyone is shocked by my sudden arrival." Mota Erif said chuckling. Timmy turned his head and saw the two aliens lying on the ground unconscious.

"Whoa you had to tangle with those two?" Timmy asked astonished. Norvice nodded. "Unfrigginbelievable." Timmy replied. "I know." Aamir replied.

"Well this was a close call to a disastrous scenario." Jimmy said. "Maybe if we were all here as one it wouldn't have gone so badly." Timmy said. Jimmy sighed, "I guess the team would've been useful in this situation." Jimmy continued.

"And I am working on the prototype of my new suit." Jimmy said to himself. "So what does that mean?" SpongeBob asked curiously. Jimmy smiled and shook his head, "The Nicktoons are back!" He yelled. All of them cheered in excitement except for Mota Erif who just smiled at the news. All of them high fived each other.

Meanwhile in another dimension...

Saxamus looked at a screen showing the unconscious bodies of Tharw and Reaf. "Tsk tsk, such a waste of money." He said. He turned around and stared out in the distance of his new base. "But such is only phase 1 of the Invasion." He continued smiling evilly.

 **Ok so good news, I am now at my recent writing! So the next chapters to come will be all new chapters! Hooray the cringing moments are gone, I hope... At this point I cant exactly guarantee on if the next chapter will be ready sooner or later so I will say that patience is key.**


	9. Authors note

**Authors note**

 **Hey guys this is my first official authors note that isn't in the story itself. I just wanted to let anyone who's interested in my story that I haven't been uploading a lot since school started. But I'm already writing in other stories that I plan on bringing onto this fanfiction site. So to anyone interested I'd like to say that I'm working on the story now and I'm gonna try to upload a new chapter soon.**


	10. Chapter 10: Nicktoons Re-United

**So I hope no one hats me for the long wait, but like I said patience is key. I wonder if anyone was really excited or eager to read this chapter after 2 months of waiting? Eh, maybe and maybe not. Onto the story!**

Days after Norvice and Aamir got their mega modes the Nicktoons team slowly reassembled. Jimmy was out of his depression and almost done with his hyper speed armor. He also got back together with Cindy. Timmy became more open to the idea of re-joining their team and began hanging out with them more again. Danny and SpongeBob were equally excited with the fact that their team was slowly being revived.

Aamir and Norvice flew through the sky towards their HQ. Jimmy was pacing back and forth in the HQ excitedly. The other Jimmy was sitting down in a chair looking at a dirty and stained picture of him and Cindy."I can't wait for tonight, I mean I never even thought something like this would even happen to me!" Jimmy said outloud.

His smile disappeared when he saw the other Jimmy looking at the stained picture. "I wish I still had you." He said to the picture. A tear shedding from his eye as he wished the picture would speak back to him. Jimmy walked behind him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks." He said. The other Jimmy looked up and him and wiped the tear from his face. "I couldn't let the same thing happen to you." He said.

"It's been a relationship that everyone was waiting to happen." The other Jimmy said. "I never even knew she would actually like me." Jimmy said. "For so long I have had a crush on her, and I never told her because I always thought that she hated me." Jimmy said.

"But to find out that she likes me back? That's just amazing!" Jimmy said. "It made me realize how much I love her." Jimmy said.

"I missed her so much." Jimmy said. "I know you did." The other Jimmy said. "Do you think that she wanted to stay away from you?" The other Jimmy asked.

"She didn't want to see you in such a state of worry." He continued. This made Jimmy mentally slap himself due to the thought of him not getting together with her sooner than he had months ago. She was a lot more loyal than he thought. She really did love him.

Jimmy received a text from his phone. He looked at it and saw Cindy's name. He smiled inside and looked at the message, it read "Hey Jimmy! I can't wait for the dance tonight, a ton of people are going and I just wanted to talk to you. Can't wait to dance with you luv ya."

Jimmy smiled and put the replied to

her message. "We need to get your tux." The other Jimmy said. "Let's go." Jimmy said excited.

Timmy, Danny, and SpongeBob had their own tuxedos. SpongeBob wore a light blue one, when Danny wore a light grey one, and Timmy wore a sleek black one. "This dance thing sounds exciting!" SpongeBob said. "Which is why we're going." Timmy said.

"You look handsome, Sport." Wanda said to Timmy and he turned around. "Thanks Wanda." He replied. "But not as handsome as I am!" Cosmo said hugging Wanda.

Timmy chuckled and shook his head. "Ok guys is everything set?" He asked Danny and SpongeBob. They both nodded, "Oh and Spongebob?" SpongeBob looked at him again.

"Don't be too outgoing, I mean people may be freaked out that you're a walking and talking sponge." Timmy said. "No problem." SpongeBob replied with an thumbs up. Timmy nodded.

"Cosmo, Wanda, I wish we were at Retroville." Timmy said. With no time at all, there was a poof and they were gone.

Aamir and Norvice arrived to the base with black tuxedos too. "Alright guys lets roll it out." Aamir said. Jimmy punched in coordinates to Retroville. The portal opened and they walked in, with the portal shutting behind them.

The appeared at Retroville near Jimmy's house. "I need to talk to my parents really quickly, I'll be back." He said running inside. "This may sound cheesy, but I'm really proud of him." The other Jimmy said.

"What makes you say that?" Norvice asked. "He just lives up to my expectations. We may be from different dimensions, but we still are the same person." He replied.

"Mainly Im proud of how he actually told Cindy how he felt about her." He added. "But you forced him to." Aamir said. "Ok maybe I gave him a bit of leverage, but he still did it." The other Jimmy said.

"And after the whole thing with them needing space, this dance will be the perfect thing to get them back together fully." He added. Jimmy came running back out. "Ok let's go." He said.

They walked to Cindy's house across the street. Jimmy was a little nervous as he stepped on her porch and rang her doorbell. The door open and the first thing Jimmy saw was a smiling woman. "Hi, Jimmy!" She said.

"Hello ." Jimmy greeted back. "Cindy come down, Jimmy is here." said. Jimmy looked at the steps of her house and his jaw dropped.

Cindy stood there before him with light blue mascara on her eyes. A long black dress, and her hair still tied in a large pony tail. Jimmy just stared at her in bewilderment, he had never seen her this pretty before. No, he had never seen her this beautiful before. She slowly walked up to him.

She lifted her hand and put it under his chin before closing his mouth. She chuckled once he blinked and noticed his mouth was even open, he chuckled with her. "Bring her back when the dance is over!" Her mom said. "I will." Jimmy replied smiling as he hugged Cindy.

They walked out together, holding hands. Cindy became a little confused once she saw the other Jimmy smiling at her, but she remembered that he existed as she usually forgot. "Ok guys lets go to the dance." Jimmy said. The dance was only a short walk away…

Jimmy, Cindy, Norvice, and Aamir met up with Danny, Timmy, Spongebob, Cosmo, and Wanda at the school, they all greeted each other.

"Cindy! It's nice to see you again! You look beautiful." Timmy said. That was enough to kick Jimmy's puppy guard instinct into gear as he gave Timmy a warning glance. "Hey man, she's mine." He said smirking.

Timmy took a step back and smiled, "Can't blame a guy for trying." He said in defeat. Cindy giggled, "Thanks, Timmy. You're really sweet." Timmy nodded. "So without further ado, shall we commence the doncing?" Spongebob asked in a fancy accent.

Everyone laughed, if there was something SpongeBob definitely was other than good, it was cosmic relief. Jimmy and Cindy led the way into the school. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof poofed into buttons on Timmy's tux. Danny followed SpongeBob in as SpongeBob followed Timmy.

Inside were tables lined up accordingly side by side with snacks such as fruit punch, lemonade, purple flurp, and more.

Teenagers were lined up all around inside socializing and dancing. "Come on, Jimmy let's dance!" Cindy urged. She pulled his arm and led him to the dance floor.

"I don't really dance, so I guess I'm just gonna stand here like a statue." Aamir said.

"Come on, Aamir. Let loose." Danny said.

"If I did let loose, it would look like a baby deer trying to jump around for the first time." Aamir replied.

"That bad?" Timmy asked.

Aamir nodded.

"Ok, then it may be better we don't see your 'skills'." Timmy said.

"My thoughts exactly." Aamir replied.

"Wow I feel famous, we're all the center of attention." Spongebob said.

Danny shook his head, "I think that's because we aren't from this dimension."

"I mean come on, dude. You're a sea sponge." Timmy said.

"Ok I see your point." Spongebob replied. "I wish Patrick were here. He'd be able to handle all this attention."

Timmy grabbed a cup of fruit punch and took a sip, "Or just attract more of it."

"Yeah ya know what? I'm just gonna make the best of this situation." Spongebob said walking over to the dance floor.

"Please tell me he's not gonna do what I think he's gonna do." Timmy said quickly forcing down the fruit punch.

"If you mean dance then yeah he's gonna do it." Norvice said.

Timmy winced, "I can't watch."

Spongebob entered the dance floor next to a dozen other couples who gave him slightly confused looks. "But then again this actually may be funny." Timmy added turning to Spongebob.

Spongebob was already on the floor spinning on the top of his head like a coin. Timmy's jaw dropped. Spongebob transferred from the spinning to doing the worm fluidly in one solid motion. But if that wasn't enough he pushed himself up with his arms and did a quick front flip before landing on his feet and crossing his arms. "Boom."

"What the?" Timmy said.

"That's right, Timmy. I'm still the Sponge!" Spongebob gloated.

"You mean the man?" Jimmy asked.

"Same thing."

"Not really."

"Let's just get back to dancing." Cindy interjected wrapping her arms around Jimmy.

"You said it sistah!" Spongebob said breakdancing once more.

Timmy sighed, "Well that wasn't what I was expecting."

Danny nodded, "Agreed." "But regardless let's just enjoy ourselves."

A slow dancing song came on and all of the couples who weren't on the dance floor got together and slow danced. Cindy rested her arms on Jimmy's shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "So, it looks like it's just you and me right now." Cindy said.

Jimmy shrugged, "Theoretically."

Cindy chuckled and rested the side of her head on Jimmy's shoulder. "I love you so much."

Jimmy set his chin on the top of her head and lightly smirked, "I love you more."

A moment went by with them both swaying back and forth to the music before something ran through Jimmy's mind. "Hey Cindy?"

"Hmm?" Cindy replied not moving.

"Did you mean everything you said to me back when we were little?"

Cindy moved her head to look Jimmy in the eyes, "You mean in the fourth grade?" Jimmy nodded.

"I said those nasty things only because I didn't want you to know how I actually felt about you."

"What did you mean when you called me 'A mistake'?"

Cindy chuckled, "I meant you were the best thing to come into my life."

"Mhmm. What about when you said you hated me all those times?" Jimmy smirked.

"No I meant it for a while." Cindy replied bluntly. "Oh." Jimmy said.

"But that was only the first few times because later on I only said it because it was the closest thing to saying I like you without it being noticeable." Cindy added.

"Thaaaaat's better." Jimmy said smiling.

Cindy shook her head.

Two hours of romantic, dancing, fun, later….

"So you still liking the dance?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty fun." Danny replied.

Jimmy nodded.

"It's a good thing we came back together as a group now." Danny added.

"Which reminds me, I finally took the liberty to upgrade all of our NickCom's."

"Finally." Danny said.

"Well I wouldn't say upgrade but I did make brand new models for all of us." Jimmy added.

"Are they better than the old ones?" Danny asked.

"Ohh yeah. a lot better." Jimmy replied.

"That's good enough for me." Danny replied.

"I only have one last thing to do and then they'll be fully finished."

"Oh and I'm thinking about making a new base for us."

"Really?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Jimmy responded.

"Might as well upgrade everything then." Danny said.

"In due time." Jimmy said sarcastically.

They both shared a laugh. Danny looked past Jimmy's head and saw Timmy sprinting to them. "Hey Timmy's back."

Jimmy turned right as Timmy stopped in front of him. "Turner! I'm glad you got here! Danny and I were just talking about the new NickCom's!" Jimmy said.

"Neutron there's no time for that something horrible happened!" Timmy said in a rush.

Jimmy's expression turned serious, "What? What happened?"

"Just hurry up and follow me." Timmy said running back down the hall.

Jimmy and Danny followed suit quickly.

They rounded the corner and saw Cindy sitting in front of a locker covering her face with her hands.

Spongebob, Norvice and Aamir were talking to each other over what to do next. Jimmy rushed over to Cindy. He noticed she was balling her eyes out.

"Cindy, what's wrong?" He asked rubbing her arms. Cindy moved and hugged Jimmy, "My Dad got into a car crash!" She said sobbing.

Jimmy's eyes grew wide as he exchanged looks with Spongebob, Danny, Timmy, Norvice and Aamir. The beat of the music was a deep as the beating of his heart.

The car was totalled. The roof of it was peeled off as if a can opener peeled it back. The front engine had two deep footprints pushed into it, the road under the car had two long trails of drag marks. Jimmy had called the ambulance and studied the car. The men told Jimmy and Cindy that her father only had minor injuries and a few fractures, Cindy went with him to the hospital as Jimmy called his armour from his watch.

"I'm using the armour to see what happened. I installed a crime investigation mode in it." Jimmy explained. Once he put the armour on he looked at the car "Crime investigation activated." Jimmy said.

Jimmy scanned the car then scanned the drag marks in the ground. Then his armour displayed a life sized holographic scene of the accident.

Cindy's father was driving casually with no problems until an unknown figure came from the sky and landed on the front of the car. "That explains the footprints." Timmy said.

The figure slammed its hands inside the roof and peeled the roof back. Cindy's father swayed the car left and right and successfully put the figure off balance. The figure jumped back in front of the car and planted it's feet into the ground roughly and abruptly slowing the car down as it's feet dragged through the road. It finally stopped where the real car was sitting and the figure hopped back on the front and grabbed Cindy's father by the neck and pulled him out of the car. The figure said a few words to Cindy's father before aggressively throwing him back into the car on top of the middle part separating the passenger seat from the driver seat. Jimmy thought it was over until the figure jumped off the car and walked over to the side. It used it's index finger and carved something into the car that Jimmy just now noticed. The figure shortly flew off into the sky and the hologram stopped. The group looked at the words on the side that were carved it. "I'm back." Jimmy read out loud.

"Please tell me he's not back?" Timmy said concerned.

"If you mean the man we raided months ago then yes he's back." Jimmy answered.

Timmy grabbed his head in frustration.

"I seriously thought this guy was done for." Timmy said.

"I thought he was the guy to run after being hurt like that and never come back."

"Since when have we ever come up against a guy like that?" Spongebob asked.

Timmy nodded, "True."

"Something's off here. He injured Cindy's Father, then carved two words out on his car. This is supposed to be the big bad dimension traveler right? Why only do some damage that won't take a huge toll on us?" Jimmy said.

At the hospital... Cindy sat at her Father's side. Her head resting on his stomach. He began coughing, and alerted Cindy. "Dad!" She said.

He turned to her and grabbed her arm.

"Cynthia!" He said in pain.

"Cindy sniffed and waited for what he had to say next.

"Your friends are in trouble...the man that attacked me is planning something horrible. He put something in my car right before he left..it's in the passenger seat of the car..some type of grenade..." Her father said before drifting back to sleep.

Cindy shook her Father, "Dad! What's in the passenger seat?!"

She took out her phone and dialed Jimmy.

Back at the crash...

"You're saying he would've done more?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. I mean for a guy this important he wouldn't have done something this small for no reason." Jimmy replied.

"I'm going to re-play the hologram at when he grabbed Cindy's Father."

Jimmy pressed a button and the blue light constructs appeared. The figure had Cindy's Father by the throat and had thrown him back into the car. But another action was made when he swung his left arm at the same time. They all had just noticed this new movement in the hologram. The session ended with the normal timing but Danny jumped on the hood of the car and inspected the inside.

"It looks like he threw something in here."

"Yeah but what?" Norvice asked.

Jimmy's phone began to ring inside of his suit. He opened one part of it and took his phone out, seeing it was Cindy.

"Guys it's Cindy. She might be calling for some comfort." He answered.

"Hey, Cindy. Everything alright?"

-" **No!** "

"What's wrong?" Jimmy asked.

-" **My Dad said the thing that attacked him put something in the passenger seat! He said something about a grenade!** "

Jimmy dropped the phone from his face and heard something tick. "Danny!" He turned around and tackled Danny off of the car. Right as that happened an explosion was set off, the blast was strong enough to blow the whole team back. Everyone looked up at the car as it broke down and disintegrated by dark little metals into nothing. Danny gulped and looked at Jimmy who returned the glance.

-" **Jimmy, are you ok?!"** Cindy screamed from the other line of the phone.

"We're fine, Cindy. We're coming to the hospital soon. I'll call you back." Jimmy replied.

-" **Ok be safe.** " Cindy said concerned.

"I will." Jimmy said. He looked at what used to be a car but was now dust on the road being blown away by wind.

"What. Was. That?!" Timmy asked out loud.


	11. Authors note 2

**Hey I'm really sorry for not uploading the next chapter (for anybody who wants to keep reading this story) I've been busy lately with school and what not but I'm working on the next chapter so worry not, the story will continue!**


	12. Chapter 11: Switching Gears

**Geeeeeeeeeeez I waited wayyyy too long. I uploaded this chapter way before I believed it was ready but I believed I had to since I kept you readers waiting too long. Like four months? I'm really sorry. Luckily summer is approaching very slowly for me so once that comes I can upload things a lot faster. This chapter may seem short but like I said that's because of me rushing and hurrying to upload it. Anyway hope you enjoy it and continue to read even after that wait!**

The team entered the hospital where Cindy and her father were in. They got a few weird looks from the workers and a few people in there alike since no one in Retroville had ever seen a sponge like this before, walking and talking. Spongebob waved at them with a warm smile, "Hi!"

Jimmy was the first to walk into the room where Cindy was.

"Jimmy!" She exclaimed. She rushed up and nearly squeezed the life out of him.

"Cindy!" He said out of breath. "I can't breathe."

Cindy quickly let go of him, "Sorry.."

She searched Jimmy's body for any wounds.

"I'm fine." Jimmy reassured.

"No! There was an explosion! I heard it!" Cindy said.

"Yeah there was, but none of us got harmed thankfully." Jimmy replied.

Someone barged into the room suddenly. "Cindy, I got Jimmy's message is everything ok?!" The other Jimmy asked.

"I forgot you weren't at the dance. Where were you again?" Cindy asked.

"One: I figured people would freak out from having two Jimmy's in one spot, and Two: I made more antidotes for Jimmy." The other Jimmy explained.

"Wait antidotes?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah remember when I told you I turned into a orange rage monster?" Jimmy asked.

Timmy nodded in response, "Well these little doses are what help suppress him or it, during stages of stress and rage." Jimmy stated.

Timmy gave him a surprised look, "I'm kind of eager to see this orange rage monster!"

"Yeah not such a good idea." Aamir added.

"I agree, now can we please move back to the dimension-man topic?" The other Jimmy asked.

"The dimension-man? Is that what we're calling him?" Timmy asked chuckling.

"Timmy come on this is serious." Spongebob said.

"Yeah I know! On threat level this guy is set to max! He would have disintegrated Danny!" Timmy said.

"Not true, I could've phased through it.." Danny interrupted unsure.

"Danny you didn't even see it coming. How would you phase through something you don't see coming?" Timmy asked.

Danny sighed knowing he was right.

"This is strange. The weapons this guy is using is the highest grade of weaponry at its finest. Not even our military has this. How could he possess such advanced lethals?" Jimmy questioned.

"He's probably from a more advanced world." Spongebob said.

"That would explain the robot army, and that weapon he hit Aamir with all those months ago." Jimmy said.

"I think it was some sort of chain, or metal whip that was broken apart a bit to increase damage." Aamir cut in.

"Or possibly aerodynamics." Jimmy added.

"The Dark King had a robot army. What's so different from this one?" Norvice asked.

"They were stronger, faster, more intelligent than his." Jimmy stated.

"Also I don't know if anyone remembered but I do recall he called them Apoco-bots?" Jimmy added.

"Ok and?" Timmy asked.

Jimmy turned to the Other Jimmy, "Do you remember seeing those robots in your world before the outbreak?"

The Other Jimmy nodded, "Yes but the first thing they went after was our military. After they reduced them to nothing they just left. Then the zombie apocalypse started from odd bacteria."

Jimmy scratched his head, "I think we need to pay him a visit soon."

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you crazy?!" Norvice asked.

"We almost had him the last time! I used Timmy's powers to damage him!" Jimmy explained.

"It's not the fact that my powers are strong like that it's the fact that they're magic. That's why it pierced through his armor." Timmy stated.

"Ok well whatever we can still do it." Jimmy claimed.

"Not when he has those Apoco-bots on his side." Aamir spoke up.

"Jimmy, you can't fight him." Cindy said.

Jimmy turned to her with a confused look, "Why?"

"I worry about you whenever you do these things. You barely made it out alive the last time you fought him. What if I don't see you the next time you leave to fight him?" Cindy asked.

Jimmy thought about it for a moment. "You will see me, Cindy. I have these guys to make sure of that." Jimmy gestured to the team.

"I'm sorry but I don't care!" Cindy slightly yelled.

Everyone was startled from her outburst.

"He won't go with you! My Dad got hurt by this man and could've died!" Cindy stated.

Jimmy held Cindy by the shoulders, "Cindy we're the only people who can stop him. We don't have any other choice. I promise you I'll come back to see you."

Cindy shook her head, "No, no. You'll die if you go."

"I've been through worse, Cindy. Trust me I really hate to be away from you like this but I have to go, they need me." Jimmy said.

"But you have a duplicate that can fill in for you." Cindy stated pointing at the other Jimmy.

"I'm not really a duplicate but more of a different version." The other Jimmy also stated.

Danny nudged him, "Not the time." He whispered.

Jimmy shook his head, "Cindy, wouldn't you do the same if you were in my shoes?"

Cindy shrugged, "Not if I had a doppelganger from another dimension that could take my spot."

Jimmy sighed. He looked back at the guys to contemplate his answer. Then he looked Cindy in the eyes. He shortly gave into her irresistible pleading face. "Ok fine, I'll stay."

"Thank you!" Cindy said hugging him. "Jimmy, you'll have to lead the team for now until I come back." Jimmy said.

The other Jimmy nodded, "Well in that case we'll get started on our mission." He lead the team out of the room, but Timmy stayed behind for a moment. He put a hand on Jimmy's shoulder, "Don't be gone too long."

"No promises." Cindy interrupted.

"We need him just as much as you do." Timmy replied with a smirk. He walked out and followed the rest of the team.

"I hope we aren't going to the dimension-man's home or whatever to invade tomorrow?" Danny asked.

"No that idea is crazy. However we will be prepping for going there another time. Right now we need to strategize." The other Jimmy said.

Danny nodded.

Timmy ran next to the other Jimmy, "So what's the plan, Jim?"

"The plan, Timothy. Is that we wait it out and think strategically about it." The other Jimmy replied.

Timmy turned to Danny, "Did he just call me Timothy?" Danny nodded.

Aamir hovered over the three in mid-air in a laid back position. "Soooo sit back and wait for another attack on Retro?"

"Possibly. We shouldn't go guns blazing into offense when we don't know where we're going or what could possibly happen." The other Jimmy said.

"I don't really like this Jimmy." Spongebob said. Jimmy looked at him and shrugged. "I don't like it either, but I'd rather not risk anything for now."

 **Yeahhhhh I'm pretty sure that was shorter than the average chapter I upload. Sorry about that. I will try my best to hurry and upload the next chapter soon if I'm not busy!**


End file.
